Perfect Triangle
by Pomme d'Happy
Summary: Draco et Severus sont ensemble... Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry débarque dans leur vie lors d'une tempête de neige? Slash/ Mpreg/ threesome ... traduction d'une fiction écrite par Light Catastrophe.
1. Partie I

Perfect Triangle

Une histoire de Light Catastrophe

Traduite par Pomme d' Happy

Partie I

Rating: M

Pairing: Severus/Draco/Harry

Warnings:yaoi, slash, threesomes, lemons, mpreg, angst, swearing, écrit avant les tomes 5 et 6 (et donc le tome 7).

Disclaimer:Les personnages ne sont pas la propriété de l'auteur de l'histoire ni de la traductrice mais de la grande J.K Rowling. L'idée originale de cette histoire appartient à Light Catastrophe.

xXxXx

Bonjour, je me lance dans ma première traduction. Je plaide l'indulgence.  
J'ai adoré cette histoire, c'est en la lisant que j'ai découvert ce couple un peu... particulier. Bonne lecture! Et pour ceux qui en ont envie, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil de Light Catastrophe.  
Cette fic est la réponse à un challenge.

xXxXx

Challenge:

Severus et Draco sont ensemble et heureux. Harry débarque soudainement dans leur vie et se sent très vite attiré par eux deux. Ils passent quelques nuits ensemble mais un jour, Draco devient incroyablement jaloux de Harry bien qu'il aime Severus.

Severus et Draco se disputent à ce sujet et sont surpris par Harry. Ce dernier leur dit qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver entre eux et s'apprête à partir mais il s'évanouit. Il attend un enfant. Qu'est-ce que Draco et Severus vont faire ? De qui est l'enfant ( vu que Harry est toujours en dessous et que Sev et Draco l'ont tous deux pris)? Vont-ils le laisser partir ou essayer de le garder chez eux et de le sortir de sa dépression qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour le bébé? Oh… Severus et Draco ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, Harry est le seul qui en est capable. Ce serait sympa si Harry et Draco étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard mais vous êtes libres de choisir.

N/T : Vous verrez que la trame de l'histoire ressemble au challenge mais que l'auteur a pris certaines libertés… Voici donc la première des cinq parties.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry traina les pieds jusqu'au seuil de l'imposante maison qui se dressait devant lui, tirant sur son écharpe pour la rapprocher un peu plus de son cou et conserver ainsi un peu plus de la chaleur de son corps.

Tenant fermement le paquet dans ses bras, il trouva finalement le courage de sonner. Ses doigts longs et féminins affrontèrent le contact de l'air glacé de l'hiver et appuyèrent sur le bouton. Il entendit retentir au loin dans le manoir une sonnerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte avec grâce par Severus Rogue. Ce dernier semblait cependant plutôt débraillé: ses cheveux étaient emmêlés d'une manière plutôt séduisante et ses vêtements tombaient n'importe comment sur son corps grand et mince. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour garder cachés au fond de son cœur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme.

« M. Potter, lui demanda Severus d'une voix traînante, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi au milieu de mes vacances de Noël ? »

Ledit garçon adressa un regard furieux à son professeur de potions bien qu'il sache au fond de lui que c'était loin d'être sincère.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous porter ce paquet. » Il leva l'objet un peu plus haut pour appuyer ses dires. « Il m'a dit qu'il contenait des ingrédients de potions importants dont vous auriez besoin pendant les vacances. Croyez moi, ajouta-t-il, si cela avait été n'importe- qui d'autre qui me l'avait demandé ; je ne serais pas ici mais bien au chaud à Poudlard. »

« Sev, qui est-ce qui a sonné ? demanda une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. »

Sev ? L'estomac d'Harry se contracta à l'entente de ce surnom. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un ami proche ou un amant qui se permettrait d'appeler Rogue par un nom pareil !

L'adulte laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin tandis- qu'il prenait le paquet des mains d' Harry. « C'est seulement Potter, Dray ! cria-t-il en retour. »

Un garçon blond de l'âge d' Harry arriva à la porte, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama. Harry sentit qu'il était sur le point d'être malade. Il avait sous ses yeux la preuve que les deux hommes qui l'attiraient depuis des années étaient amants. Lui qui avait toujours espéré qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir une chance avec l'un où l'autre voyait ses espoirs partir en fumée.

« Severus, gronda Draco les mains sur les hanches, invite le à entrer. On dirait qu'il va tomber malade ! Il doit faire atrocement froid dehors. » Sans se poser plus de questions, il attrapa Harry et le traîna à l'intérieur tout en fermant la porte pour empêcher l'air froid d'entrer.

« Bien Harry, reprit-il un peu embarrassé, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce coin des bois ? »

Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux dans leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient même pas encore obtenu leur diplôme de fin d'études. Dans ces conditions, dire qu'il un peu curieux de trouver Draco ici, à demi- nu, avec Severus Rogue était un bel euphémisme !

Voyant que Harry ne disait rien, Draco lui sourit et continua : « Je vais aller me mettre quelque chose sur le dos et ensuite je nous ferai un peu de thé. »

Il fit un pas en direction de Severus et attrapa sa main. « Ne pars pas Harry, ok ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça mollement en regardant les deux autres hommes disparaître en haut du grand escalier qui menait au premier étage du manoir. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision, Harry s'appuya contre le mur pour y chercher un support, les yeux fermés et essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il avait encore une chance. Mais il était convaincu au fond de lui que cela n'était pas vrai.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quelques instants plus tard par des bruits de pas. Draco et Severus étaient à nouveau devant lui, l'air un peu plus présentable.

« La cuisine est dans cette direction, reprit Draco d'un air désolé. »

Depuis un an environ, après la défaite de Voldemort, Draco avait tenté de se montrer courtois envers Harry après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses en commun. Même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement devenus amis, ils avaient au moins réussi à développer une confiance mutuelle- du moins du côté de Draco. Harry, lui, avait commencé à développer une profonde attirance pour le garçon blond.

Quant à Severus… Harry n'était pas certain du moment où il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour l'homme. En réalité, peut-être que cela avait toujours été le cas mais qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment.

Après que Draco eut fait le thé, ils s'assirent tous trois autour de la table de la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu aimerais un peu de sucre ou de crème Potter ? lui demanda le plus âgé. »

« Du sucre, s'il vous plaît, professeur, répondit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot pour essayer de ressembler à celui qu'il était avant. Mais il lui était très difficile de se rappeler comment il était avant sa victoire face à Voldemort et avant qu'il ne soit agité par tous ces sentiments nouveaux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se risqua finalement à reprendre la parole. « Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? »

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira immédiatement tandis- que les coins de la bouche de Severus se soulevèrent de manière à peine perceptible. « En fait, cela fait maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble, répondit Draco. Nous avions prévu de l'annoncer au grand jour après la remise des diplômes mais comme tu le sais, Harry, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on l'aurait pensé. »

Le garçon aux yeux verts acquiesça, leur adressant un petit sourire encourageant même si cela lui semblait bien vide. « Je ne le sais que trop, effectivement. Félicitations à vous deux. »

Une brusque rafale de vent fit vibrer les vitres de la cuisine. Les trois hommes tournèrent en même temps leur tête en direction de la fenêtre. Le monde extérieur semblait totalement blanc. Le blizzard s'était déchaîné durant les quelques minutes que Harry venait de passer à l'intérieur de la maison. Reculant sa chaise de la table, il se leva. « Je devrais y aller. Merci pour tout ! »

Mais, alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il sentit à nouveau une forte prise s'abattre sur son bras, des longs doigts s'enrouler autour de ses muscles trop peu développés. « Tu ne peux pas partir Harry, plaida Draco d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Il faudrait que tu marches pendant des heures dans cet enfer blanc pour arriver hors des sorts d'anti- transplanage. Et je suis prêt à parier que ton petit corps ne pourra pas supporter les rafales de vent. Nous avons plein de chambres d'amis dans lesquelles tu peux t'installer et je suis presque certain que nous devons avoir des vêtements qui t'iront dans cette grande maison! »

Severus acquiesça.

« Bien que je ne vous apprécie pas franchement, Potter, je ne voudrais pas devoir vous déterrer de la neige une fois la tempête calmée. Il me reste certains des vêtements que je portais étant jeune, quand j'avais dix ans peut-être, qui devraient vous aller, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique. » Son amant lui donna un coup dans le bras.

Harry baissa la tête, le cœur blessé par les réflexions de Severus. Il avait toujours été conscient de l'aspect de son corps, de sa petitesse et de sa féminité; et il détestait le fait que Severus le souligne. Le seul point positif était que sa personnalité n'était pas à l'image de son apparence extérieure.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, professeur, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis un adulte ! Vous n'avez pas à toujours vous moquer de moi pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas aussi froid que vous l'êtes. » Même s'il venait de le dire, il savait que cela était faux, que l'homme n'était pas aussi froid qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il pouvait le voir à la manière dont le bras de Severus entourait les épaules de Draco dans un mouvement protecteur.

Draco toucha le bras de son amant. Ce geste sembla permettre aux deux hommes de se comprendre et le blond se leva. « Viens Harry. Je vais te montrer où tu vas t'installer. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Même si Draco ne connaissait pas très bien Harry, il savait que quelque chose perturbait le jeune homme brun ; quelque chose de plus profond que la simple découverte du fait que lui et Severus soient amants. Le blond pouvait le voir à la manière dont les épaules de Harry étaient avachies et dont son regard cherchait sans cesse le sol. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui n'était pas totalement… Harry. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait donné naissance à cette version plus déprimée du brun. Il se dit que le jeune homme était peut-être simplement triste de n'avoir pu retourner à Poudlard.

Draco le précéda dans les escaliers et ouvrit une porte sur sa droite, révélant une chambre spacieuse et élégante, comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Il essaya sans trop y parvenir de ne pas laisser la stupeur se peindre sur son visage. Le jeune homme découvrit un grand lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse en bois précieux, une immense penderie et, ce qu'il préféra, une banquette devant la fenêtre offrant une magnifique vue des paysages enneigés.

« -Si tu veux, lui dit Draco, tu peux t'installer tranquillement en attendant que le dîner ne soit prêt. Severus est un excellent cuisinier. Il n'aime pas que les elfes de maison cuisinent pour lui alors il profite de ne pas être à Poudlard pour le faire. Tu devrais trouver des vêtements qui t'iront dans la penderie.

-Merci, lui répondit Harry en souriant. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour avant de redescendre élégamment les escaliers pour retourner dans la cuisine où Severus était déjà en train de préparer le repas. L'homme lança un regard noir à Draco.

« -Pourquoi cet air grincheux Sev ? le questionna Draco tout en mettant la table pour trois personnes d'un coup de baguette.

-Je viens de réaliser que j'ai laissé Potter s'installer chez moi, répondit froidement l'intéressé.

-Tu sais, tu verrais à quel point il peut être gentil si tu prenais le temps de le connaître. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père ! Il est bien plus petit et fragile et vraiment intéressant. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait en lui une once de méchanceté.

-Il me déteste, rétorqua le plus âgé.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Il me l'a dit lui-même. »

Et c'était vrai. Harry lui avait avoué une semaine plus tôt ne pas détester le maître de potions ; bien que Draco ne sache toujours pas ce qui avait pu l'inciter à lui faire une telle confession.

« On a l'impression en t'écoutant que tu l'aimes. C'est peut-être avec lui que tu devrais être. Il est plus près de ton âge que je ne le suis. »

Draco l'interrompit d'un un regard glacé. « Je l'apprécie Severus. Mais, toi, je t'aime. Je ne vais pas te quitter simplement parce- que tu penses que tu es trop vieux pour moi. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? »

Le plus âgé acquiesça un peu tristement et se pencha pour emprisonner les lèvres de Draco sous les siennes.

« Merci, dit-il lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Je t'aime aussi. Va chercher Harry. Le dîner est presque prêt. »

Draco grimpa les marches pour retourner dans la pièce où il avait laissé Harry. Quand il eut tapé sans avoir obtenu de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança silencieusement vers le lit. Harry s'y trouvait allongé, roulé en boule, un oreiller dans ses bras et vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt de Severus bien trop large qui pendait sur lui. Ses longs cils étaient clos sur ses joues pales. On aurait dit un ange. Draco ne put se résoudre à réveiller le jeune homme endormi. Finalement, il plaça sur lui une couverture et s'en alla, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Plus Severus y pensait, plus il prenait conscience que Harry avait effectivement des caractéristiques appréciables. Il l'avait auparavant toujours comparé à la brute qu'avait été son père mais Harry ne lui ressemblait en rien. Mais Severus n'admettrait pour rien au monde qu'il était finalement arrivé à cette conclusion.

La neige ne s'arrêta pas, même après plusieurs jours. Cela donna plein de temps à Severus pour observer le jeune homme lorsque ce dernier décidait de se montrer. D'après Draco, il passait le plus clair de son temps assis à regarder la neige tomber, ses genoux repliés contre son torse et entourés par ses bras.

Severus avait beau se convaincre du fait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir désolé pour le garçon; il avait pourtant fini par culpabiliser. S'il n'avait pas commandé tous ses ingrédients, Harry aurait pu être à Poudlard avec ses amis.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Severus laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il feuilletait un énième livre à la recherche d'une potion. À une certaine époque, il la connaissait de tête mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle et il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il avait rangé ce fichu livre. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Harry.

« -Oh, je suis désolé professeur, lui dit le garçon d'une vois forte même si Severus savait que le jeune homme était intimidé par lui. Draco m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici. Je m'ennuie et je voudrais bien un peu de lecture…

-Je n'étais pas au courant que vous saviez lire Potter, se moqua Severus.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, siffla Harry en retour. Vous avez toujours cru que parce- que je ressemble physiquement à mon père, je me comporte également comme lui. Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne lui ressemble en rien et si vous preniez le temps de me connaître, vous vous en rendriez compte. »

Severus remarqua que les mains du garçon tremblaient. En réalité, tout son corps semblait trembler de colère et de ressentiment. Le plus âgé finit par soupirer. « C'est bon. Vous pouvez vous servir dans ma bibliothèque. Mais ne me dérangez pas, je suis occupé. »

Harry inclina la tête pour le remercier. Il contourna ensuite Severus pour disparaître derrière une étagère de livres. Severus soupira, priant pour que Harry n'abîme rien. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui plus que ses livres était Draco.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry réapparut avec un livre dans la main et s'installa dans un des larges fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Le plus âgé se sentit soulagé. Il allait pouvoir reprendre son travail sereinement.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Après que Severus eut fini ses recherches, il entendit Harry tousser.

« -Vous savez professeur, nous avons plus de choses en commun que vous ne le croyez.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça Potter, demanda Severus en roulant des yeux.

-Eh bien, vous savez, je n'ai pas eu une enfance merveilleuse et je… mon oncle et ma tante, la famille chez qui on m'avait placé, ils me battaient. »

Severus était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais à la place, ce fut Harry qui reprit.

« -Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas en train d'essayer d'attirer votre pitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je voulais juste vous dire que… eh bien… que nous avions plus en commun que vous ne le croyez.

-Très éloquent, se moqua le plus âgé. »

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait ses convictions s'effondrer face aux paroles d'Harry. Sa famille le battait ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient affamé également ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était resté si petit ? Parce- que quand on y pensait, ses parents étaient plutôt grands. Il se sentit soudain empli de colère. Elle n'était pas dirigée contre Harry mais contre sa famille. Mais, l'homme s'attacha pourtant à conserver un air calme et distant.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène lui lança un regard furieux avant de se lever.

« -Puis-je emporter le livre avec moi professeur ? J'aimerais poursuivre ma lecture ailleurs.

-Bien Potter. Mais faites en sorte de me le ramener dans le même état. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Pour Harry, chaque jour passé au manoir était une torture. Il détestait devoir regarder Severus et Draco ensemble, ayant l'air parfaitement heureux. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était été bloqué dans la maison lorsque s'était produite la rencontre avec Severus dans la bibliothèque. Cet évènement l'avait plongé un peu plus dans son mal-être.

Le lendemain, Draco l'avait une fois de plus trouvé assis à regarder par la fenêtre la neige tomber. Il s'était approché discrètement du jeune homme pour l'effrayer mais quand il avait crié « Bouh ! », Harry n'avait même pas tressailli. Et quand enfin il s'était tourné vers lui, le cœur de Draco avait raté un battement en voyant à quel point son regard était vide.

« Harry, c'est le soir de noël. Severus et moi aimerions savoir si tu as envie de nous aider à décorer la maison. Severus a des cartons entiers de décorations dans le grenier qui n'ont pas été ouverts depuis des années et j'ai envie de donner au manoir une ambiance plus festive. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, se sachant incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit venant de Draco. « Oui, ok. Je vais vous aider. »

Les yeux argentés du blond s'illuminèrent et il attrapa Harry par la main pour l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, où se trouvait déjà un énorme sapin. Severus arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de lait de poule fait maison à la main. Il la tendit au jeune homme brun. « Tiens, lui expliqua-t-il. En excuse pour hier. »

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis- qu'il prenait la tasse, leurs doigts se trouvant l'espace d'une seconde en contact ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Harry des pieds à la tête.

Il sentit ensuite des lèvres se poser sur les siennes alors que sa tasse se retrouvait posée sur la table de salon. Deux paires de bras l'emmenèrent vers le canapé où il se retrouva sous deux hommes qui faisaient plus ou moins deux fois sa taille. Harry les regarda échanger un regard avant d' acquiescer. Et on l'embrassa à nouveau.

Mais Harry savait que c'était uniquement parce- qu'ils étaient désolés pour lui ou peut-être dans un moment d'égarement et que quoi qu'il en soit cela ne voulait rien dire pour eux alors que pour lui cela voulait dire tellement.

« No-non ! cria-t-il. » Il trouva étonnement suffisamment de force en lui pour les repousser. Son corps entier tremblait mais il ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder.

Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant au passage son manteau mais sans prendre la peine de prendre mitaines, gants ou bonnet. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et plongea dans la nuit blanche sans même savoir où il allait. Il sentait seulement le sol sous ses pieds. Il avança ainsi pendant ce qui lui semblèrent être des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. Quand il commença à arriver au bout de ses réserves, il se sentit enfin libéré d'une forte pression qui pesait jusqu'alors sur son corps et il comprit qu'il pouvait enfin transplaner. Il atterrit juste devant les grilles du château, encore malmené par le blizzard tandis- qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Une fois entré, il s'effondra presque aussitôt.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Draco avait essayé de rattraper Harry dès qu'il avait été à nouveau capable d' émettre une pensée rationnelle. Mais ce court laps de temps avait suffi à Harry pour disparaître dans le blizzard et Draco n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. « Eh merde, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en refermant la porte pour empêcher la neige d'entrer dans la maison. » Il partit rejoindre Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer bon sang, lui demanda-t-il ».

L'autre sorcier secoua la tête d'une manière résignée qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« -Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais tu l'as fait toi aussi.

-Je sais, chuchota Draco, mais nous nous pencherons sur cette question plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons retrouver Harry. Tu sais bien que ses chances de survie dans ce froid sont minuscules.

-Il a vaincu Voldemort, lui répondit Severus. Je suis certain qu'il survivra au blizzard. Et puis, comment pourrions-nous le trouver, Dray ? On n'y voit rien du tout dehors.

-Merde, maugréa le jeune homme blond avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé près de son amant, la tête dans les mains et se balançant d'avant en arrière comme une âme en peine. Sev, je croyais que tu le détestais ! »

Severus attira à lui son jeune amant pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour le calmer. « C'était effectivement le cas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une conversation intéressante dans la bibliothèque hier. Et je dois avouer que j'ai enfin pu voir qu'il possède pas mal de charme. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « ça c'est vrai ! ». Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. « Tu m'aimes encore Sev ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Severus en lui souriant et en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. « Non, Sev. Je me sens mal maintenant en sachant Harry dehors à cause de nous. Nous l'avons effrayé en agissant de manière stupide et compulsive. Cela ne me semble pas… correct. »

Severus soupira avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui. « Comment te sentirais-tu si… nous ajoutions une troisième personne à notre histoire ? demanda-t-il doucement, peu sûr de la réaction qu'aurait Draco.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. « Tu le penses sérieusement Sev ? » Lorsqu'il vit que l'homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesçait, il se jeta dans ses bras.

Mais ensuite, il fut traversé par une autre pensée. « Mais, et s'il n'en a pas envie ? »

« Il en a envie. On peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie d'être… avec nous. »

Draco lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa. « Bon, nous lui dirons à notre retour à Poudlard. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Quand Harry revint à lui, il était entouré par les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Sa gorge était irritée, ses membres tendus et sa tête vibrait sous l'effet de la migraine. Mais plus que tout, il avait l'impression douloureuse que son cœur avait été découpé en morceaux. Il gémit et tira la couverture pour cacher sa tête dessous et profiter ainsi de la chaleur offerte par le lit de l'infirmerie.

« Oh Harry, je suis contente de te voir éveillé, lui dit Mme Pomfrey. Tu m'as bien effrayé cette fois. Ton cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter et tu avais de sérieuses engelures. »

J'aurais aimé qu'il s'arrête se dit Harry. La sorcière enleva les draps de sa tête et l'examina. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit une potion. « C'est pour aider ta gorge. Tu as attrapé la grippe; ce qui est heureusement une maladie facile à soigner grâce à la magie mais si tu n'avais pas réussi à rejoindre Poudlard, tu ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde, Harry. Ton mal de gorge devrait s'estomper dans quelques heures mais j'aimerais néanmoins que tu passes la nuit ici. Mlle Granger et M. Weasley devraient bientôt être de retour. Je les ai envoyés prendre un petit-déjeuner. Ils sont restés à ton chevet quasiment toute la nuit. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein de questions à te poser. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement "tout comme moi".

« -Merci, chuchota Harry en grimaçant au son de sa voix.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Juste quand Harry pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rester tranquille, dormir et tout oublier, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Il essaya d'avoir l'air en forme pour leur donner l'impression qu'il allait bien. Mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment. « Hey, croassa-t-il. »

« -Bordel, mon pote, lui dit Ron en s'installant à ses côtés. Nous nous sommes faits un sang d'encre. Tu as disparu pendant cinq jours sans que personne ne sache où tu étais et tu reviens presque mort !

-J'allais bien, répondit doucement l'intéressé. Dumbledore m'a envoyé apporter un paquet à Rogue. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, il y avait également Draco qui était en visite et ils m'ont invité à prendre le thé. Il s'est mis à neiger et ils m'ont proposé de rester pour attendre que ça se calme.

-Dans ce cas, comment t'es-tu retrouvé en plein blizzard ? »

Hermione pinça le bras de Ron avec force. « Ne sois pas si fouineur Ronald. Je suis sûre que Harry nous le dira… plus tard. »

Harry acquiesça , baissant les yeux pour repousser les larmes qui commençaient à y perler. « Merci Mione. »

Elle lui sourit, jetant un regard en coin à Ron qui examinait d'un air furieux son bras sur lequel un bleu était apparu.

Harry commençait à sérieusement ressentir les effets de la potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et il se sentit soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir se rendormir.

« Revenez plus tard, parvint-il à dire à ses amis avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Draco avait essayé de trouver Harry depuis que Severus et lui étaient revenus à l'école le jour précédant la reprise des cours. Mais le jeune homme était introuvable. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, lors du cours de potions commun aux deux maisons, qu'il put enfin poser les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Et la vue qui s'offrit à lui choqua Draco : on aurait dit que Harry n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et que des kilos entiers avaient disparu directement de son corps. Était-ce leur faute ?

Le jeune homme blond avait tenté d'attirer son attention avant le début du cours mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu ou l'avait ignoré, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Hermione. Draco avait cherché Severus du regard pour obtenir son aide mais le professeur avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de commencer son cours.

À la fin du cours, Harry s'était dépêché de quitter la salle et il était déjà à la moitié du chemin dans les couloirs quand Draco l'avait rattrapé et traîné dans une salle de classe vide, le coinçant contre un mur. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Draco fut déconcerté. Harry avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux, résultats de jours entiers d'insomnie. Son corps déjà habituellement petit semblait encore plus fragile. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Harry ? Tu es parti comme ça, sans rien dire. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas mort de froid ! »

« -Presque, murmura le jeune homme d'une manière à peine audible pour Draco.

-Allez, lui répondit le blond en attrapant son poignet. Je t' emmène manger quelque chose.

-Non, gronda l'intéressé en arrachant son poignet de la poigne du plus fort. Tu n'es pas ma mère ok ? Ma mère est morte depuis seize ans. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quand je dois ou ne dois pas manger, vu ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux alors, lui demanda Draco en pensant que cette conversation n'était absolument pas supposée se dérouler de cette manière. Harry était supposé vouloir être avec lui et Severus.

-J'aimerais que l'on arrête de se payer ma tête, lui répondit le jeune homme brun. Bordel, je suis amoureux de toi et Severus ok ? Alors maintenant que je sais que vous êtes ensemble, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille. C'est trop demandé ? »

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, Harry se glissa hors de ses bras et partit en courant aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, laissant seul un jeune homme blond totalement abasourdi.

* * *

Alors, des réactions?

À bientôt j'espère!


	2. Partie II

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Perfect Triangle

Une histoire de Light Catastrophe

Traduite par Pomme d' Happy

Partie II

Rating: M

Pairing: Severus/Draco/Harry

Warnings:yaoi, slash, threesomes, lemons, mpreg, angst, swearing, écrit avant les tomes 5 et 6 (et donc le tome 7).

Disclaimer:Les personnages ne sont pas la propriété de l'auteur de l'histoire ni de la traductrice mais de la grande J.K Rowling. L'idée originale de cette histoire appartient à Light Catastrophe.

xXxXx

Bon… voici le deuxième chapitre. Si tout se passe bien, j'aimerais terminer cette traduction avant ma rentrée… donc la suite arrivera normalement.

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews… et merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alert. Peut-être que vous pourriez également me donner votre avis sur l'histoire hein :p.

Les rar devraient être bouclées aujourd'hui ou demain. Pour les reviewers (ça c'est du mot !) anonymes, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre… mais sachez que vous m'avez fait super plaisir !

xXxXx

* * *

Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il était très doué au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il arrivait en classe au dernier moment et s'asseyait au fond de la salle près de la porte. Dès que le cours était fini, il était le premier à sortir. Il évitait également autant que possible la grande salle, se sachant incapable de supporter la vue simultanée de Severus et Draco. Il lui arrivait souvent de demander à Ron ou Hermione de lui ramener un peu de nourriture.

Mais, après quelques jours de ce manège, les deux amis de Harry décidèrent de chercher ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Ecoute, Harry », lui dit Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui sur un vieux canapé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, « Ron et moi ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu as disparu mais nous pensons que ce serait peut-être bien que tu nous le dises pour que nous puissions t'aider. Après tout, cela va faire sept ans que nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. »

« C'est vrai mon pote, renchérit Ron qui était affalé de l'autre côté d'Harry. »

Le jeune homme brun releva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour le cours d'enchantements, tentant d'afficher un air détendu, espérant pouvoir changer de sujet ou éviter d'avoir à leur répondre.

« Nous avons bien vu à quel point tu étais nerveux ces derniers temps », reprit rapidement la jeune fille. « Il se passe quelque chose. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Cela fait quelques jours que je ne me sens pas très en forme. J'ai dû attraper froid ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas attrapé froid si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvé dehors par ce temps gelé », rétorqua son meilleur ami.

Harry gémit mentalement. Il était au pied du mur. Mais, peut-être pouvait-il uniquement leur révéler une partie de la vérité. « Rogue et Malfoy sont ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas jouer les intrus chez eux plus longtemps alors je suis parti. »

Le nez de Ron se retroussa sous l'effet du dégoût. « Beurk. Dans ce cas, je suis même surpris que tu aies pu rester aussi longtemps ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. C'était une fille intelligente. Elle avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà que Harry éprouvait des sentiments pour eux. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Chacune de ses émotions se reflétait sur son beau visage. Et elle avait conscience du fait que l'état dépressif d'Harry, ses insomnies, sa perte d'appétit étaient liés à quelque chose qui s'était passé pendant que le jeune homme était chez Draco et Severus. Elle savait bien qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. Il avait dû se passer autre chose de plus grave. Mais elle n' avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. « Ronald Weasley, tu es la personne la plus insensible que je connaisse. »

Le jeune roux lui lança un regard noir. « Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! »

Hermione l'ignora et posa une main sur les jambes d'Harry pour l'apaiser. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? ». Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

« Potter! »

Harry soupira avant de se retourner, croyant que Draco avait finalement réussi à le rattraper. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva face à Blaise Zabini. Harry le dévisagea froidement. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Bon, en fait il n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui avant qu'il ne se mette à parler à Draco alors, qui sait, peut-être que les choses avaient changé.

« Eh, lui dit Blaise en levant les mains. Je ne vais rien te faire. »

Immédiatement, le plus petit sembla se détendre. Il pouvait dire d'après le son de la voix et le regard du Serpentard que ce dernier disait la vérité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors », demanda-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

« Ecoute Potter », commença-t-il. « Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis capable de faire preuve d'empathie. Je vois bien que tu es blessé, je crois que je sais pourquoi et je voudrais t'aider. »

« Tu crois que tu sais pourquoi hein ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si le garçon était réellement digne de confiance. Ils se connaissaient à peine, n'avaient échangé que quelques mots en près de sept ans. Il n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un qui lui était presque étranger.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je souffre ? Je vais très bien ! Mieux que quand j'avais Voldemort à mes trousses. » Pourtant ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui était plus difficile de s'occuper de son cœur brisé que de Voldemort. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il lui semblait.

« Et bien, premièrement, on dirait que tu as perdu la moitié de ton poids en l'espace de quelques semaines. » Harry jeta un regard sceptique à son propre corps. Il avait perdu quoi… une petite dizaine de kilos .

« Bon d'accord », reprit le plus grand. « C'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais tu as néanmoins perdu beaucoup de poids et tu étais déjà maigre. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et il n'y a en général qu'une raison qui peut conduire à un tel comportement : un chagrin d'amour. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Tu es en train de perdre la tête Zabini. » Il se tourna pour repartir. Une grande main posée sur son épaule le fit s'arrêter. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Blaise, attendant que ce dernier ne parle.

« Je ne perds pas la tête Harry. » Le cœur du jeune homme brun manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit son prénom franchir les lèvres de Blaise. « S'il te plaît, on pourrait juste parler, non ? Demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble si jamais tu n'avais rien d'autre de prévu. »

Harry poussa un long soupir avant d'acquiescer et de répondre à voix basse « D'accord. »

« Je te retrouve devant le château alors. Attends que tout le monde soit déjà parti. » Le Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître dans un autre couloir. Il resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent des regards soupçonneux lorsque Harry leur dit qu'il ne viendrait pas à Pré-au-Lard avec eux car il y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre. On voyait leurs yeux briller d'interrogation mais Harry trouvait que cela ne les regardait pas. De plus, Ron se serait certainement mis à déblatérer sur sa haine contre les Serpentards et Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir l'écouter de bon matin.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne : Blaise. Gardant la tête haute pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas nerveux (même si en réalité il l'était), Harry s'avança vers lui. « Salut », lui dit-il.

Blaise lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et noua ses doigts aux siens, le surprenant. « Bonjour », lui dit-il simplement avant de l'emmener vers les grilles du château.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques temps. Harry s'était mis à frissonner au contact de l'air glacé de janvier mais il ne dit rien, puisant dans ses réserves. Le soleil matinal faisait scintiller la neige. C'était une vue magnifique. Harry était heureux de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un même si Blaise n'était pas son premier choix. Ses premiers choix ne partageraient jamais cela avec lui. Ce serait plus simple s'il passait à autre chose. Était-ce cela que voulait Blaise ? Sortir avec lui ? Où alors voulait-il simplement l'aider ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, lui demanda finalement Harry alors qu'ils approchaient du village. »

Blaise haussa les épaules et lui répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je veux savoir ce que Draco est en train de rater. »

Ainsi donc, il était au courant ! Et il voulait inviter Harry à sortir ; ou plus probablement lui enlever son pantalon. Mais après tout, Harry se disait que cela l'aiderait peut-être à passer à autre chose. Peut-être que s'il sortait (ou plutôt couchait) avec Blaise, il arriverait à oublier Draco et Severus. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment il savait. Après tout, il était ami avec Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco t'a dit ? »

« Simplement que quelque chose s'est passé pendant les vacances et que lui et Severus s'étaient comportés comme des idiots. Il a également dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi et que tu l'ignorais. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire amèrement. « Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au village et ils se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de la foule d'étudiants et de sorciers adultes. Mais heureusement, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Harry ajusta son écharpe pour se protéger un peu mieux contre l'air glacé. Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, il se rappela que c'était cette écharpe qu'il portait quand il était arrivé chez Severus. Il fut alors pris envie incontrôlable envie de se débarrasser de l'objet mais il arriva à se contenir à temps. Il ne put en revanche retenir les sanglots qui se mirent à secouer tout son corps. Surpris, Blaise l'attrapa par la main et le conduisit dans une rue parallèle, l'appuyant contre le mur.

« Harry », lui chuchota Blaise, « ne te fais pas de mal. S'ils t'ont fait tellement souffrir, cela veut dire qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine, tu m'entends ? »

« Tu ne sais rien », siffla Harry en retour tandis- que ses larmes se calmaient.

« Tu as raison. Je ne sais rien. Mais je peux t'aider à les oublier. »

Et avec ça, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Le baiser était tendre contrairement à ceux de Draco et de Severus. Pourtant, Harry les avait préférés. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser une chance de tout oublier. Il se laissa donc faire, offrant sa bouche à la langue de Blaise, s'abandonnant aux sensations même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en avait pas tellement envie.

Ils déambulèrent quelques temps dans les magasins, tous deux conscients de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Ils rentrèrent tôt, Blaise entraînant Harry à sa suite en courant. Le jeune homme noir passa précipitamment devant le mur de la salle sur demande à trois reprises. Ouvrant la porte, il révéla un lit à baldaquin qui s'avérait être le seul meuble de la pièce. Le jeune homme poussa Harry sur le lit et entreprit de le faire sien. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il prit soin de lancer plusieurs sorts que le plus petit ne reconnut pas mais il se dit que Blaise savait ce qu'il faisait.

Quand ce dernier entra brusquement en lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier sous l'effet de la douleur tandis- que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'était sa première fois. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait un moment spécial, que ce serait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait ; pas avec quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire oublier ceux qu'il aimait. Les visages de Severus et Draco s'imposèrent à lui quand il jouit et il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Harry et Blaise ne pouvaient absolument pas être considérés comme un couple mais ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois que Harry avait besoin de réconfort ou Blaise de sexe. Harry, même s'il prétendait le contraire, n'arrivait pas à oublier ses deux amours. Il s'était remis à manger, bien que ce ne soit en plus petite quantité qu'auparavant. Il s'était jeté un sort pour cacher les cercles noirs qui entouraient ses yeux, résultats de nuits entières d'insomnie. Il évitait avec soin Draco et Severus. Hermione continuait à l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé à Noël mais elle n'obtenait jamais de réponse réelle. Il aimait Draco et Severus. C'était ainsi. Mais eux s'aimaient et n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui. Ils allaient certainement se marier une fois que Draco aurait obtenu son diplôme.

En parlant de diplôme… Harry était supposé obtenir le sien le lendemain. Il avait encore une nuit à passer à Poudlard avant de ne plus jamais y revenir en tant qu'étudiant. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il allait la passer avec Blaise mais il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son partenaire de jeux. Car c'était tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Ils en étaient tous deux conscients.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout d'un couloir, il se cogna contre l'objet de ses recherches, tombant sur le sol. Blaise sourit avant de le relever, enveloppant pour ce faire le poignet fin de Harry de sa grande main. « Je te cherchais », lui dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir et donc à la vue de tous. Pourtant, Harry ne protesta pas, s'abandonnant simplement comme toujours au baiser.

Alors que la bouche de Blaise avait rejoint son cou, ils furent brutalement séparés par quelqu'un de bien plus fort qu'eux. Le visage rouge de honte, Harry croisa le regard d'une des deux personnes qu'il avait tenté d'éviter pendant ces six derniers mois. « Jusqu'à demain vous êtes encore des élèves de Poudlard et de telles démonstrations affectives ne sont pas autorisées », siffla Severus. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute sa colère ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de sang et son haleine sentait l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Harry baissa les yeux, s'appuyant contre Blaise. « Pardon professeur. Nous allons aller dans un endroit plus discret. » Sur ces mots, il attrapa la main de Blaise et se retourna pour partir mais Severus se mit devant eux.

« M. Potter, vous allez venir avec moi », ordonna-t-il. « Blaise, regagnez votre dortoir. » Ce dernier lança un regard désolé au jeune homme avant de partir en courant, laissant seuls Harry et le directeur des Serpentards.

« Ce n'est pas juste professeur », grogna le jeune homme. « Vous ne pouvez pas me punir et laisser Blaise partir simplement parce- qu'il est dans votre maison ! »

Severus rit et, à l'entente de ce son, Harry sut qu'il était saoul. C'était un fait étrange étant donné que le maître de potions ne buvait jamais. « Oh non, M. Potter, vous ne serez pas puni. Mais vous allez venir avec moi. » Il attrapa le bras de Harry suffisamment fort pour y laisser un bleu et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les cachots.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte que Severus ouvrit avec précipitation. Harry commença alors à paniquer. Il essaya de sortir mais l'homme avait déjà verrouillé la porte. « Que faîtes-vous ? »

Draco marcha jusqu'à lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? »

Le plus petit secoua la tête, reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il voulait seulement sortir de cette pièce, aller retrouver Blaise qui était l'un de ses seuls points de repère. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas une relation à proprement parler, ce dernier était toujours là pour lui. « Laissez moi partir », dit-il d'une voix étonnement forte. « Vous êtes saouls tous les deux. Et vous ne buvez jamais. Je vais m'en aller avant que l'un d'entre vous ne fasse quelque chose qu'il ne regrette. »

Draco souffla dans son cou. « Harry. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Tu ne vas aller nulle part. Si tu partais, tu irais rejoindre Blaise et nous ne pouvons le tolérer. »

« Blaise n'en a rien à faire de toi. ». Severus venait de prendre la parole. Il avala une autre gorgée de vodka et Harry sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui. « Cela fait six mois qu'il se sert de toi ! »

« Lui, au moins, ne m'a pas forcé à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas », rétorqua Harry.

« Mais tu as envie de ça », répondit Draco. « Tu m'as dit toi même que tu nous aimais. »

« C'est vrai », murmura Harry d'une manière presque inaudible. « Mais vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne veux rien avoir à faire à vous quand vous avez bu ! »

« Mais nous voulons te montrer que nous t'aimons. »

Cette fois c'était Severus qui avait parlé alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Harry pour l'embrasser. S'il n'avait pas autant bu, le jeune homme aurait pu le croire.

Harry secoua la tête pour la forme mais il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas partir. Il se dit qu'une nuit avec eux, même s'ils étaient saouls, valait mieux que rien. Il en avait eu envie depuis tellement longtemps ! Il ne pouvait laisser passer une pareille occasion. Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il couchait avec Blaise alors quelle serait la différence avec Draco et Severus ? Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y en aurait pas mais il savait bien qu'il y en avait une de taille : avec Blaise, il n'y avait aucun sentiment alors qu'avec Severus et Draco c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais peut-être que cela en vaudrait le coup après tout. « Ok », dit-il finalement d'une voix étranglée. Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, les deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui et l'amenèrent au lit de Severus.

Severus entreprit de lui retirer son t.shirt pendant que Draco s'occupait de son pantalon et de son boxer. Ils se mirent ensuite à embrasser, lécher et mordiller chaque parcelle de son corps. Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que le blond ne se recule pour insérer avec douceur un doigt en Harry. Blaise n'avait jamais pris la peine de le préparer. Avec lui, cela avait toujours été brutal et rapide, jamais tendre. Pendant de longues minutes, Draco s'attacha à le préparer tandis- que Severus cherchait toutes ses zones sensibles.

Puis, sans le prévenir, Draco entra en Harry avec force. Le jeune homme siffla sous l'effet de la douleur mais ce fut vite remplacé par des gémissements de pur plaisir. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Enfin, Draco jouit en lui. Harry n'était plus capable d'émettre une pensée cohérente.

Severus regarda le jeune homme brun avec envie. Maintenant, c'était son tour !

Alors que la nuit avançait, Harry avait totalement oublié que tout se finirait une fois le soleil levé. Il avait presque oublié que les deux hommes ne l'aimaient pas. Son corps était comblé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Aucune zone n'était laissée de côté. Bien que tout soit un peu maladroit en raison de leur état d'ébriété, ce fut merveilleux. Pendant ces quelques heures, il avait eu l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Il s'endormit enlacé avec les deux hommes.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui lorsqu'il se remémora la nuit précédente. Chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux, il s'extirpa des bras des deux hommes et tenta d'enfiler ses vêtements. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler combien de fois ils l'avaient pris. Attrapant un bloc-notes qui traînait, il griffonna quelques mots.

Severus, Draco,

Je ne peux pas rester après ce qui s'est passé hier. Cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, de chance et de bonheur. J'espère que vous vieillirez ensemble.

Dites à Dumbledore que je ne pourrai pas assister à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et que j'en suis infiniment désolé.

Je vous aime,

Harry

Il posa le mot sur la table de nuit de Severus, leur jetant un dernier regard. Ils avaient réellement l'air parfait ensemble. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés et s'étreignaient tendrement sans avoir réalisé qu'Harry avait quitté le lit. Draco reposait contre le torse de Severus, le soleil matinal se reflétant sur ses cheveux dorés. Severus entourait le jeune homme blond de ses bras. Ils allaient avoir une sacré migraine en se réveillant ! Harry secoua la tête ; ses larmes coulant maintenant abondamment le long de ses joues.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put malgré sa douleur jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Heureusement, tout le monde était encore en train de dormir. Il se dépêcha d'emballer ses affaires sans faire de bruit et réduisit ses bagages pour les mettre dans une de ses poches. Il gagna rapidement les portes du château. Se concentrant sur sa destination, il transplana.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines que Harry avait quitté Poudlard, deux semaines depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Draco et Severus. Il avait d'abord transplané jusqu'à Londres, ne sachant pas où aller. Il s'était finalement installé dans un petit village sorcier perdu en pleine campagne anglaise. Il l'avait découvert en faisant le tour des agences immobilières sorcières de Londres. Le nom du lieu lui était totalement inconnu. Et il en était de même pour la plupart des gens. L'endroit ne comptait que quelques centaines d'habitants ; tout au plus un millier. On y trouvait un petit dispensaire avec un médicomage, une épicerie, deux restaurants, un bar, une bibliothèque et quelques autres petites boutiques.C'était une petite ville où il faisait bon vivre. Harry vivait dans une petite maison cossue qu'il avait acheté grâce à l'argent que lui avaient légués ses parents. Il passait ses journées à lire et à se demander où il pourrait trouver un emploi.

Puis, durant la deuxième semaine, il commença à se sentir malade le matin. Au début, il avait pensé à une petite indigestion mais lorsqu'il vit que cela ne s'arrêtait pas au bout d'une semaine, il se décida à aller consulter le médicomage. Mais ce dernier ne put faire grand chose. Si c'était plus grave qu'une simple indigestion, Harry devrait se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas y aller et risquer de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il était venu s'installer au milieu de nulle part.

Harry se rendit finalement à l'hôpital en traînant les pieds. Il était nerveux. Que se passerait-il s'il mourrait ? Il était peut-être en train de mourir de chagrin. Il rit de sa stupidité avant de retirer ses lunettes et de cacher sa cicatrice sous une longue mèche de cheveux. Il entra, voulant éviter de se faire remarquer et que les médias ne soient informés de sa venue. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, luttant pour se diriger dans cet univers flou. La réceptionniste le salua. « Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour. Je voudrais simplement prendre rendez-vous. »

« Vous avez de la chance », lui dit-elle dans un sourire. « Aucun rendez-vous n'est actuellement programmé et le médicomage Jonathan n'a pas pour habitude de rester à se tourner les pouces ! »

Elle se leva et disparut par une porte pour revenir quelques instants plus tard en demandant à Harry de la suivre. Elle l'amena dans une petite salle d'examen et lui donna quelques papiers à remplir. Il se présenta comme Marcus Peterson. Un médecin à la carrure imposante, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes. Il prit les papiers des mains de Harry en lui souriant.

« Alors, Marcus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Cela fait une semaine que j'ai des nausées tous les matins », répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est tout ? »

« Pour l'instant, oui. »

Le médicomage acquiesça. « Allongez vous sur la table. Je vais faire quelques examens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez rien. Fermez simplement les yeux et détendez-vous. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et tenta de détendre ses muscles tendus. Le médicomage avait raison. Il ne sentit rien mais lorsque le praticien laissa échapper un petit grognement, il comprit que cela n'augurait rien de bon. « Alors », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Eh bien M. Peterson, je ne sais pas exactement comment vous l'annoncer mais vous attendez un enfant. Ou plutôt des enfants. Des jumeaux.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

* * *

N/T : J'ai un peu modifié la dernière phrase. Il aurait fallu la traduire par « vous êtes enceinte » ou enceint ; mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce terme pour les mpreg… donc voilà.

La suite arrivera bientôt…


	3. Partie III

Perfect Triangle

Une histoire de Light Catastrophe

Traduite par Pomme d' Happy

Partie III

Rating: M

Pairing: Severus/Draco/Harry

Warnings:yaoi, slash, threesome, lemons, mpreg, angst, swearing, écrit avant les tomes 5 et 6 (et donc le tome 7).

Disclaimer:Les personnages ne sont pas la propriété de l'auteur de l'histoire ni de la traductrice mais de la grande J.K Rowling. L'idée originale de cette histoire appartient à Light Catastrophe.

xXxXx

Bonjour.. ou plutôt bonsoir. Voici le troisième chapitre. Je le publie bien que je n'en sois pas totalement satisfaite. Mais je suis malade et je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire mieux avant un petit moment alors bon… Je l'éditerai peut-être dans quelques jours.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je m'occuperai des RaR dès demain, quand j'aurai repris un peu de poil de la bête !

Et avis aux lecteurs fantômes spécialisés dans l'ajout d'histoires en Story Alert : merci à vous aussi de me lire… et à l'occasion, laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage. C'est le même bouton pour les reviews et pour les ajouts hein ;) !

Bonne lecture, pardon encore pour les erreurs qui m'ont sans aucun doute échappées.

xXxXx

* * *

Quand Draco s'éveilla, un million de choses lui vinrent à l'esprit : il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait de la batterie dans son crâne et sa tête tremblait d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Le soleil brillait avec force et était déjà haut dans le ciel et Harry ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Attendez. Son esprit sembla enfin se réveiller. Harry n'était plus là. Où était-il allé ? Le blond essaya en vain de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait seulement s'être endormi dans les bras de Severus et d'Harry. Et maintenant, ce dernier était parti. Mais d'ailleurs, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans leur lit ? Peut-être que ce n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de son imagination, se dit le blond. Peut-être était-ce simplement un effet de l'alcool. Après tout, lui et Severus avaient tellement envie du Gryffondor !

Il secoua la tête et se glissa hors des bras de Severus pour aller prendre une potion anti- gueule de bois. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire retrouver des pensées claires et cohérentes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait déjà midi. Il avait encore trois heures avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

Soupirant, il se brossa les dents avant de retourner dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua le mot. En l'attrapant, il reconnut les gribouillis d'Harry ainsi que quelques auréoles là comme si des larmes étaient tombées sur le papier. À sa lecture, les yeux du blond devinrent humides. Il secoua Severus pour le réveiller. Le plus âgé ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tentant de lutter contre le mal de tête qui l'assaillait. L'homme remarqua immédiatement le visage horrifié de son amant. « Dray, que se passe-t-il ? » Il prit le mot que le jeune homme lui tendait et quand il releva à nouveau la tête, son visage affichait le même air horrifié.

« Mon dieu Sev, qu'avons-nous fait ? »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Hermione était, et c'est peu de le dire, sérieusement énervée. En réalité, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant énervée de sa vie. Elle aurait dû être heureuse en ce jour de remise des diplômes. Elle était la première de sa promotion. Elle pouvait maintenant faire tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle était en train de penser. Non, en cet instant, elle pensait à la visite que lui avait rendue Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la fuite d'Harry. Elle savait déjà que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Rogue et Malfoy. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû chercher Harry la nuit précédente quand ce dernier n'avait pas regagné la tour des Gryffondors. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant son meilleur ami avait disparu. Il avait manqué la cérémonie à cause de deux hommes sans cœur qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Elle trouva les deux Serpentards à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Elle leur s'avança vers eux d'un air décidé. « Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry sales cons ? » Hermione ne jurait jamais. Jamais. Mais, elle n'avait jamais été à ce point en colère. Severus et Draco levèrent les yeux sur elle, la regardant avec surprise tout en restant silencieux. Ils la dévisagèrent d'un air totalement idiot. « Je vous ai posé une question ! Je sais que son départ a quelque chose à voir avec vous. Harry vous aime depuis tellement longtemps. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle il ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que s'enfuir. »

Draco fut le premier à retrouver sa voix et, même s'il ne voulait absolument pas aborder ce sujet avec elle, il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir eu de réponse. « Nous… nous avions bu… et… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Hermione ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. « Vous vous êtes servis de lui. Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Vous êtes deux connards qui ne méritez pas une once de son amour. Vous êtes désespérants. » Elle se tourna pour repartir, mais une voix calme et forte l'arrêta.

« Vous avez raison Mademoiselle Granger. Personne ne mérite un tel amour. Personne n'est assez bon. »

Elle se retourna et dévisagea Severus longuement. Elle comprit alors qu'ils aimaient également Harry d'un amour sincère. Cela se voyait tellement en cet instant! Cette histoire n'était qu'un affreux malentendu. Mais Harry était parti et la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient désormais faire était espérer le retrouver. « Ecoutez », reprit-elle, « prévenez moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Draco lui mit la main sur l'épaule, les yeux mouillés par des larmes sincères. « Bien- sûr, à condition que tu fasses la même chose. »

Hermione leur adressa un pauvre sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de s'en aller en courant pour trouver Ron et commencer les recherches.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Ron paniquait. Hermione venait de piquer une crise et son meilleur ami était introuvable. Même si beaucoup de choses lui échappaient, le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'Harry avait passé dernièrement beaucoup temps avec Blaise Zabini. Il avait donc cherché le Serpentard et se dirigeait en ce moment même vers lui, déterminé à comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi Harry venait de manquer un des jours les plus importants de leur vie.

« Zabini », hurla-t-il. L'intéressé se retourna immédiatement et se mit à dévisager le jeune homme roux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec Harry ? »

Lui jetant un regard méprisant, Blaise l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart de la foule. « Ecoute Weasley, je suis aussi inquiet que toi ok ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Rogue était en train de l'emmener je ne sais où. »

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent de surprise avant qu'il ne sente la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. « Allez Ron, » lui dit-elle doucement. « Nous devons y aller. »

« Weasley » l'appela Blaise tandis- que lui et la jeune fille avaient commencé à s'éloigner. « Envoie-moi un hibou si tu trouves quelque chose ! »

Le gryffondor acquiesça avant de disparaître.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Harry avait dévisagé le médicomage pendant un long moment, sous le choc, tentant de réaliser la portée de ses mots. Il attendait un enfant ? Il avait posé sa main sur son ventre et fermé les yeux. Enfin, après de longues minutes, il trouva la force de chuchoter. « Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le médicomage avait alors souri. « En fait, dans le monde magique, les hommes ont autant de possibilités que les femmes de tomber enceint s'ils n'utilisent pas de potion ou de sort de contraception. » Harry prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles du praticien. Blaise s'était toujours protégé. Il comprenait d'ailleurs maintenant pourquoi ! Quant à Draco et Severus… ils avaient dû être trop saouls pour y penser. Le jeune homme retint un sanglot. Mais le médicomage reprit la parole pour lui annoncer une chose encore plus surprenante. « Il semblerait que chacun des enfants ait un père différent. Cela a dû être une sacrée nuit ! »

« Oh oui, » répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas trop y repenser. Cela lui faisait encore trop de peine. C'était encore bien trop récent. Mais comment était-il supposé se remettre s'il avait autour de lui deux symboles de cet amour qu'il n'aurait jamais ? Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à ses enfants. Ils étaient une bénédiction. Un souvenir.

Le médicomage le laissa partir après avoir programmé un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain. Dès qu'Harry fut de retour chez lui, il s'effondra sur son canapé et explosa, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir le coup. Il n'avait personne, vraiment personne, pour l'aider avec sa grossesse. Il était totalement seul. Une vague de solitude l'étreignit et il courut à la salle de bain en sentant qu'il allait être malade. Il y arriva juste à temps.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Harry avait feuilleté des livres de sorts toute la journée, cherchant celui qu'il lui fallait. Pour une petite ville, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une énorme librairie ! La pile des livres inutiles s'était largement agrandie avant qu'il ne pousse enfin un cri triomphant. Il l'avait enfin trouvé : le sort de protection pour sa maison. Le principe était que personne ne pourrait y entrer à moins d'avoir sa permission. Le sort l'empêchait également d'être localisée. Le sort avait l'air compliqué mais le jeune homme se savait capable de le lancer. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait aucune conséquence néfaste pour ses bébés. De retour chez lui, il fit deux fois le tour de la maison en récitant le long sort. Regardant les protections se mettre en place, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il voulait se mettre à l'abri et se rendre introuvable.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Harry avait trouvé un sort pour soigner sa vue et ainsi ne plus avoir à porter ses lunettes. Il avait également fait légèrement pousser ses cheveux et avait réussi à atténuer sa cicatrice. Quand Harry s'était regardé dans le miroir, il avait laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il avait l'air différent. Bien, mais différent. Il avait l'air un peu plus féminin avec ses cheveux plus longs et ses yeux sans lunettes. Il s'était dit que l'on aurait moins de chances de le reconnaître maintenant, surtout lorsque son ventre se mettrait à grossir. Attendant des jumeaux et vue sa petite taille, cela se verrait sûrement rapidement.

Il soupira et se rassit sur son canapé, regrettant de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Il pensa un instant qu'il devrait peut-être contacter Ron ou Hermione mais se dit qu'ils risqueraient d'en parler autour d'eux et que cela pourrait arriver aux oreilles de Draco et Severus. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher. Et puis Draco et Severus méritaient d'être heureux et n'avaient pas à traîner un fardeau tel qu'Harry et deux enfants ! Le jeune homme se demanda d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu de se marier avant de se forcer à oublier cette pensée en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Maudites soient les hormones.

Il entendit soudain un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il se mit sur ses pieds rapidement et courut à la porte. Là, juste devant lui, se tenait un chien, un border collie d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Il remuait la queue et pleurait parce- qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer. Souriant doucement, Harry ouvrit en grand le battant de la porte et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il chercha une adresse mais l'animal n'avait même pas de collier. « Bonjour mon chien », lui dit-il gentiment. « D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » Le chien remua simplement sa queue et souffla sur son visage. Harry rit, un son qui n'était pas sorti de sa bouche depuis un long moment, et fit rentrer le chien dans la maison, se disant qu'il allait au moins lui donner un peu à manger pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Harry déposa une assiette pleine de restes devant l'animal qui le regarda d'une telle manière qu'Harry sentit son cœur fondre. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver son propriétaire. Non, il voulait le garder pour lui. « Vas-y », lui murmura-t-il avec douceur, « Mange. » À ces mots, l'animal se jeta sur la nourriture.

Quand il eut fini, Harry le prit dans ses bras et prit la direction du bâtiment de la sécurité. Poussant les portes, il soupira de soulagement en sentant l'air frais de la canalisation sur sa peau.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda l'homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil. C'était un homme assez musclé, d'âge moyen mais qui avait l'air plutôt amical. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir grand chose à faire et que quelqu'un qui venait briser sa monotonie devait être le bienvenu.

Harry acquiesça et s'avança vers l'homme. « Ce chien… je viens de le trouver devant ma porte et je me demandais si par hasard vous sauriez à qui il appartenait. »

« Oh mais c'est vous le nouvel arrivant ! » s'exclama l'homme en prenant le chien des bras de Harry. « Mon nom est Taylor McDonald. »

« Marcus Peterson », répondit timidement Harry.

Taylor lui sourit. « Et bien, Marcus, je connais tous les habitants de cette ville et je peux vous dire que personne n'a de chien qui lui ressemble. Peut-être pourriez-vous le garder, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions d'où il vient. »

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Au moins, il aurait un peu de compagnie avec lui. « Cela me ferait très plaisir monsieur. »

« Eh eh eh, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si formel avec moi, » lui dit Taylor en lui rendant le chien. « Appelez moi Taylor. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être aussi formels par ici. En plus, cela me donne l'impression d'être vieux. »

« Eh bien merci, Taylor » lui répondit Harry en lui adressant un sourire amical. Il serra le chien contre lui. « Je suppose que nous nous reverrons un de ces jours. »

Taylor lui répondit d'un petit signe de la tête et Harry sortit, caressant la douce fourrure de l'animal. « Je suppose qu'il faudrait te trouver un nom, mon chien. » L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui d'un air plein d'espoir. « Que penses-tu de Moses ? ça te plairait ? » Moses lécha la joue de Harry avec enthousiasme et Harry eut l'impression que son monde s'illuminait.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Si tout s'était passé comme ils l'avaient prévu, Severus et Draco auraient dû être mariés à l'homme de leur vie maintenant. Mais, quand il s'âgissait de Harry James Potter, rien ne semblait se passer comme prévu. Bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé chez eux pendant les vacances de noël, mais c'était certainement de sa faute s'il avait eu l'air tellement désirable. Ok, Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre cela pas plus qu'il ne pouvait décider de qui il tombait amoureux. Mais cela aurait été plus simple s'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre- ou d'autres- personne(s). En réalité, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, la relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Severus aurait été parfaite comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il fallait reconnaître que malgré le fait que Draco et Severus étaient presque parfaits, il y avait comme un fossé entre eux deux. Et Harry comblait parfaitement cet espace. Il les complétait. Et ils avaient tout gâché en se saoulant et en donnant à Harry l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que l'utiliser et qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment pour lui.

Draco se rapprocha un peu de Severus dans l'énorme lit qu'ils occupaient dans le manoir de la famille Rogue, un peu comme s'il essayait de combler cet espace que seule une personne pouvait remplir. Le mois d'août était maintenant là. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry avait disparu et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Ils lui avaient envoyé plusieurs hiboux qui étaient revenus sans réponse. Ils avaient cherché un indice que le jeune homme aurait pu laisser derrière lui mais c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface terrestre. Draco commençait à désespérer, Severus pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il essayait de tout faire pour ne pas perdre pied. L'homme avait peur que sans Harry ils ne finissent par se séparer.

Les pensées de Severus dérivèrent vers Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient tombés sur le jeune homme il y a quelques jours et ce dernier leur avait demandé s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Harry. Severus avait dû se retenir de l'étrangler. Il savait que Blaise avait pris sa virginité à Harry. Il savait qu'il n'éprouvait pas de réels sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il l'avait utilisé pendant plus de six mois seulement pour le sexe. Severus s'en voulait terriblement. Si Draco et lui n'avaient pas été aussi idiots à noël, Blaise n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de se comporter ainsi.

C'était étrange. Draco et Severus admettaient tous deux qu'ils aimaient Harry mais ils ne s'aimaient pourtant pas moins l'un et l'autre. Quand leur amour pour Harry était né, cela avait renforcé leurs sentiments mutuels.

Severus avait un jour entendu que le triangle était la figure géométrique la plus parfaite avec ses trois côtés, ses trois sommets et ses 180 degrés. Mais quand un point manquait, cela devenait simplement une ligne brisée. Ce n'était plus parfait ni complet. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Severus en ce moment.

« Sev », chuchota soudain Draco, le tirant de ses pensées. « Sev, fais moi l'amour s'il te plaît. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai besoin d'oublier. » Il était presque quatre heures du matin mais aucun des deux hommes n'avait pu fermer l'œil. C'était souvent le cas dernièrement.

Severus acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement, roulant doucement de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de son jeune amant. Pour un homme qui ne dormait en moyenne que deux heures par nuit, il avait beaucoup d'énergie. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps nu de Draco, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. « S'il te plaît Severus. Ne me prépare pas. Prends moi juste. Vite et fort. » Le plus grand acquiesça et lui sourit, se positionnant directement pour entrer en lui. Cela faisait des années qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais Severus ne se lassait pas du corps de son ange blond… même s'il lui manquait maintenant quelque chose d'important. Il murmura un sort de contraception avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Une pensée s'imposa alors à son esprit. Draco et lui avaient-ils utilisé un sort de contraception durant la nuit qu'ils avaient passée avec Harry ? Probablement. Severus ne l'avait encore jamais oublié.

Draco cria quand Severus toucha ce point si spécial en lui encore et encore. L'homme savait exactement comment lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait chacun des points faibles du jeune homme. Il continua à se mouvoir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent tous deux l'orgasme. Ils s'endormirent dans un entremêlement de membres.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

La semaine avant son deuxième rendez-vous, Harry commença à remarquer une légère courbe sur son ventre. Un pantalon qui était trop grand pour lui commençait à le serrer. Ce n'était pas encore gênant, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il le remarque.

Le médicomage Jonathan le remarqua d'ailleurs lui aussi avant de procéder à l'examen de Harry. « D'après ce que je vois, vous allez avoir des grands bébés. » Harry jura en silence, maudissant les gênes de ses deux amants.

À la fin de l'examen, Jonathan demanda à Harry de s'asseoir et il le regarda avec inquiétude. Harry avait une idée de ce qui allait maintenant se dire. Il soupira, fermant les yeux et attendant les questions. « Marcus, avez-vous prévu d'informer les pères de cette grossesse ? »

Harry secoua la tête doucement. « Non, cela ne les regarde absolument pas. Ils n'éprouveraient aucun amour pour ces enfants. » Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il espérait au fond de lui que cela ne soit pas la vérité. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû passer la nuit ensemble ok ? Il étaient saouls et je… n'ai pas pu partir. » Sa voix se fit plus faible. « Vous devez me croire, d'accord ? »

« Marcus, je comprends ce que vous avez vécu mais je suis inquiet. Vous n'avez personne avec vous. Cela va devenir un véritable enfer dans quelques mois si vous n'avez personne ! »

« Je me suis toujours débrouillé par moi même », rétorqua Harry. « Je n'ai besoin de personne vu ? » Mais, tandis- qu'il terminait sa phrase, une vague d'angoisse le traversa et un sanglot lui échappa.

Jonathan se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras avec maladresse. Quand les larmes de Harry diminuèrent, il reprit la parole. « Et que pensez-vous de cela ? Je connais quelqu'un qui accepterait de rester chez vous durant les prochains mois pour vous aider et s'assurer que vous allez bien. Cela vous irait ? »

« Ou-oui », murmura le jeune homme.

« Bien. Je vais organiser tout ça. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Hermione grogna de frustration alors qu'un énième hibou lui revenait sans réponse d'Harry.

« Mione, écoute moi. » C'était Ron qui venait de parler, d'une manière étrangement calme.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous devrions peut-être tout arrêter », lui dit-il en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. « Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il doit juste avoir besoin de passer du temps seul pour mettre les choses au clair. Si nous le trouvons, il risque de nous en vouloir. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt ! »

Hermione soupira et se blottit contre lui. « Je le sais bien Ron. Mais j'ai l'impression que si j'arrête, je l'abandonne. »

« Tu sais quoi ? S'il n'est pas revenu dans quelques mois, nous reprendrons nos recherches. Donnons lui simplement un peu de temps. »

« Ok. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un tentait de passer à travers les protections pour entrer dans sa maison. Il grogna et se leva, frottant ses yeux pour y voir plus clair. Avant sa grossesse, le jeune homme avait du mal à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit mais maintenant, il avait du mal à rester éveillé aussi longtemps. Il avait l'impression de passer ses journées à dormir, manger et jouer avec Moses. Le chien aboyait tandis- qu'Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Oui, oui mon chien. Calme toi. »

Une femme entourée d'une aura plutôt contrariée se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin derrière la barrière. Alors que le jeune homme s'approchait, il reconnut son visage. Un visage que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier après l'avoir regardé pendant les heures entières qu'il avait passées avec elle à Poudlard. Mme Pomfrey. Harry faillit repartir en sens inverse pour se cacher dans la maison mais il se dit qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait certainement pas. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très heureux de voir enfin un visage familier. « Entrez, je vous en prie, » lui dit-il poliment en lui permettant de passer au- travers des protections.

Mme Pomfrey lui sourit. « C'est bon de vous voir Harry. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna alors que l'infirmière posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Je n'en parlerai à personne. En choisissant ce métier, j'ai fait le serment de garder pour moi les secrets de mes patients. »

Harry acquiesça avant de baisser les yeux tel un enfant qui s'attendait à être puni. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Les cours n'ont-ils pas repris ? »

« Oui mais Dumbledore a décidé de me donner une année de congé. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire alors, quand Jonathan m'a demandé si je pouvais venir m'occuper d'un de ses patients, je n'ai pas pu laisser passer cette opportunité. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Et puis vous vous cachez de manière efficace. Je crois que si je ne vous connaissais si bien, je n'aurais pas été capable de vous reconnaître. Je pense que plus personne n'en sera capable d'ici quelques mois.

« Alors vous me promettez que vous ne direz à personne où je me trouve ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Bien- sûr que non Harry. Et je ne vous poserai aucune question tant que vous n'aurez pas envie de me parler. Je suis ici uniquement pour m'assurer que vous allez bien et que vous ne faîtes rien de dangereux, c'est tout. Et puis, s'il vous plaît, appellez moi Poppy. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Les cours avaient effectivement repris à Poudlard. Pendant que Severus enseignait, Draco restait au manoir, continuant de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver Harry. Mais, jusqu'à présent, ses recherches avaient été infructueuses. Il se sentait glisser un peu plus chaque jour dans la dépression. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se remettre s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Harry. Severus était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait du mal à se rendre chaque jour à Poudlard sans penser au jeune homme brun. Aucun des deux hommes ne comprenait comment cette merveille aux yeux verts avait pu prendre une telle place dans leur vie et dans leur cœur aussi rapidement.

Les mois passèrent et ils commencèrent à désespérer, s'éloignant parfois l'un de l'autre mais revenant toujours chercher amour et soutien.

« Sev » appela soudain Draco une nuit, « que ferons-nous si nous ne le retrouvons jamais ? »

Le plus âgé l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. « Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Mais si c'était le cas ? »

« Si c'était le cas, je continuerais à t'aimer Dray. Pour toujours. »

* * *


	4. Partie IV

Perfect Triangle

Une histoire de Light Catastrophe

Traduite par Pomme d' Happy

Partie I

Rating: M

Pairing: Severus/Draco/Harry

Warnings:yaoi, slash, threesomes, lemons, mpreg, angst, swearing, écrit avant les tomes 5 et 6 (et donc le tome 7).

Disclaimer:Les personnages ne sont pas la propriété de l'auteur de l'histoire ni de la traductrice mais de la grande J.K Rowling. L'idée originale de cette histoire appartient à Light Catastrophe.

xXxXx

Bonjour

Voici la partie 4. Sauf si j'hiberne avant, la dernière devrait arriver ce week-end... avant ma rentrée, comme promis.

Cette histoire est rapide, c'est vrai. Certains diront qu'elle est bâclée... mais l'auteur s'en est défendue lorsqu'elle l'a publiée: elle a expliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la volonté d'en faire un texte plus long... Pour ceux qui en auraient envie, une autre personne a répondu au challenge en écrivant quelque chose de bien plus long... Je m'attaquerai peut-être à sa traduction...

Quant à mes projets... eh bien, je réfléchis à une prochaine traduction. Je n'ai pas encore fait de choix... il faudra ensuite bien-sûr que l'auteur me donne son accord. Et les publications seront bien plus espacées... Je suis dans une filière où l'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de vivre... Parmi mes idées... un HP/SS très mignon où Harry est en fauteuil roulant, un HP/DM où Draco est le prof d'art de Harry, le fameux HP/DM/SS, un HP/SB/RL tout mignon, un HP/FG ( le moins probable) ou enfin un HP/LM... il y en a tellement de géniaux...

Bon, vu que vous avez une petite liste... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis hein ;).

Enjoy! et je m'excuse si j'ai oublié des RaR... je me suis un peu embrouillée dans mes réponses :p. Mais je suis malade et je ne trouve pas de Nyquil dans ce fichu pays alors je crois que je vais être épavique tout l'hiver... je sais, c'est pas une excuse...

xXxXx

* * *

  


« Je suis une vraie baleine. » Harry s'était dit depuis le début de sa grossesse qu'il n'emploierait jamais cette phrase. Elle avait l'air tellement stupide dans la bouche des femmes enceintes. Mais maintenant, au bout de sept mois de grossesse, il commençait à les comprendre et… à se sentir comme une baleine. En outre, peu de gens mesuraient la même taille que lui et peu portaient des jumeaux ; qui plus est ayant hérité des gênes « taille gigantesque » de leurs pères.

Le visage de Poppy s'éclaira d'un sourire qui emplit le jeune homme de fureur. Elle n'avait jamais été enceinte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Harry traversait. Il fallait donc qu'elle cache ce sourire idiot. « Et voilà mon chéri » , lui dit la sorcière tout en restant de marbre face aux regards qu'il lui jetait et en déposant son assiette devant lui. Harry ne savait absolument pas comment il aurait pu se débrouiller sans elle ; même s'il ne risquait pas de l'admettre en cet instant.

Le jeune homme s'attaqua à la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui d'une manière assez étrange vu qu'il devait se pencher au-dessus de son énorme ventre pour atteindre son assiette. Soudain, un des bébés appuya sur sa vessie. Il se leva donc et se dirigea doucement et avec d'énormes difficultés vers la salle de bain.

Poppy rit sous cape, faisant attention de ne pas vexer Harry. Ce dernier avait maintenant énormément de mal à se déplacer mais il était très mignon. Pourtant, l'infirmière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour le garçon. Elle savait que les deux autres pères des bébés se trouvaient dehors, quelque- part. Peut-être qu'ils l'aimaient! Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme malentendu et que l'amour d'Harry était partagé ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Poppy détestait penser qu'Harry devrait élever seul les deux enfants ; deux enfants qui étaient des rappels de cette nuit passée avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Harry revint dans la pièce, levant un sourcil à la vue du visage souriant de Poppy avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur une chaise pour finir son repas. « Ils ne me laissent jamais tranquille. Je ne peux même pas déjeuner sans avoir à me lever pour aller dans cette fichue salle de bain. Ils ne me laissent pas non plus dormir. Parfois je déteste… » Il savait que c'étaient ses hormones qui le faisaient parler ainsi. Elles affolaient son corps. Il avait en plus un besoin constant de sexe mais devait se satisfaire de sa main. Et ce n'était vraiment plus très efficace maintenant vu qu'il ne pouvait plus se toucher avec la montagne qui lui servait de ventre. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'était avoir Draco et Severus près de lui. Mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais qu'un rêve. Il s'empêchait donc d'y penser pendant trop longtemps. Il serait retombé dans sa dépression si Poppy n'avait pas été là. Il était tellement fatigué. Cela faisait plus d'un moins qu'il n'avait eu une nuit de sommeil décente à cause des combats auxquels les jumeaux semblaient aimer se livrer dans son ventre. « Oh bon sang Poppy, je voudrais juste que ce soit fini. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus. Et après leur naissance, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de m'occuper d'eux sans … » Il ferma les yeux, balayant du revers de sa main une larme. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort.

« Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien » , le rassura l'infirmière en l'entourant de ses bras pour le réconforter. « Je serai là pour t'aider de temps en temps et puis… tu pourrais peut-être parler à Mlle Granger ou à M. Weasley. Je sais qu'ils seraient ravis de t'aider ! »

« Non », répondit-il froidement. « Ils verraient seulement quelle créature dégoûtante et vile je suis pour avoir pu passer la nuit avec deux hommes en même temps et être en plus tombé enceint. »

« As-tu donc une si basse opinion de tes meilleurs amis ? »

Les mots de l'infirmière firent mouche dans l'esprit d'Harry. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être devrait-il leur parler. Mais ils pourraient aller tout raconter à Draco et Severus et Harry ne pouvait envisager cela. Ils méritaient de vivre heureux sans ce poids sur leurs épaules. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il s'accrocha à Poppy et se laisser sa tristesse éclater, oubliant toutes ses tentatives pour être fort.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Hermione n'avait pas révélé à Ron ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de se donner quelques mois avant de reprendre leurs recherches. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'Harry avait disparu et la jeune fille ne trouvait plus le repos.

Grâce à sa place de meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard, elle avait été embauchée au ministère en tant que détective, un métier très bien payé. Peu de gens étaient au courant de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était honnêtement pas son premier choix de carrière, mais cela lui donnait accès aux dossiers classés secret défense.

Harry était maintenant officiellement considéré comme porté disparu bien que cela n'ait pas été révélé au grand public. Cela aurait causé une vraie tornade. Et puis Harry n'était pas une priorité pour le ministère ; il était parti de son plein gré. On ne l'avait pas kidnappé. Pourtant, Hermione était déterminée à le trouver. Et elle se débrouillerait sans Ron. Elle l'aimait mais elle savait que cela l'énerverait.

Une cloche tinta doucement, signalant son arrivée dans l'agence immobilière sorcière ; la seule de Londres grâce à Dieu. Mais elle était gigantesque. Hermione espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps étant donné qu'ils n'avaient le droit de lui cacher aucune information. Elle s'avança nonchalamment vers la réceptionniste et la regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai besoin d'une liste des biens que vous avez vendus ou loués durant ces sept derniers mois. »

La réceptionniste sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire au nez de cette jeune fille qui venait lui demander des choses qu'elle ne devait même pas avoir la capacité d'analyser. Hermione lui jeta un regard froid avant de sortir son insigne. « Voilà. J'ai le droit d'accéder à tous vos fichiers alors apportez les mois avant que je ne fasse un scandale. »

« Très bien », souffla la jeune femme. « Vous allez devoir patienter quelques instants, je ne peux pas vous le donner moi-même. » Elle se leva et tourna les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un homme grand et intimidant dont Hermione supposa qu'il était le patron.

« Vous voulez un compte-rendu des biens que nous avons ces sept derniers mois, c'est bien ça ? » lui demanda l'homme en la dévisageant.

« Oui et vous feriez mieux de me le donner avant que je ne fasse un scandale. Vous vous retrouveriez avec le ministère sur le dos en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Un lourd silence emplit la pièce avant que l'homme ne soupire. « Très bien mais il va me falloir quelques heures pour tout rassembler et en faire des copies. Repassez un peu plus tard. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça, serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait retrouver son meilleur ami.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Poppy était partie faire les magasins après s'être assurée qu'Harry se débrouillerait tout seul. Il était étendu sur le canapé, essayant de rattraper le sommeil que ses enfants lui avaient enlevé mais en dépit de toutes ses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position qui lui soit confortable. Il était maintenant énorme, encore plus que le mois dernier si cela était possible. En fait, il était presque convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne enceinte devenir aussi énorme que lui.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un tentait de passer à travers les protections de la maison. Curieux, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Hermione. Il se dit que s'il l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps, elle finirait par partir. Mais la jeune femme était persévérante. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry finit par capituler. Qu'allait-elle dire en le voyant ? Harry s'entoura d'une épaisse couverture et ouvrit la porte, se dandinant jusqu'au portillon.

« Harry », l'appela Hermione d'une voix particulièrement douce tandis- qu'elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle, du haut de ses huit mois de grossesse. On avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû accoucher il y a un moment déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? » lui jeta Harry.

« Je peux rentrer ? Il faut que l'on parle. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils semblèrent se comprendre. Hermione ne le trahirait pas, il le savait. Et il ne pouvait pas la repousser. « Entre », dit-il finalement en soupirant, abaissant la protection pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à retourner dans la maison. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à nouveau installé sur le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas tellement difficile quand tu as les bonnes autorisations », lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. « Je suis détective pour le ministère maintenant. »

« Oh », dit-il simplement en baissant ses yeux vers le sol. Il attendait qu'elle pose la question inévitable.

« Tu attends un bébé ? » Il acquiesça. « De Draco et Severus ? » Il acquiesça une nouvelle. « Harry tu es ridicule. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Si jamais tu leur dis, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Mais ils t…. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre » cria Harry en l'interrompant. « Je ne veux rien entendre vu ? »

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Hermione avait été tellement contente de l'avoir trouvé. Elle pensait que tout pourrait redevenir normal mais elle comprenait maintenant que cela n'était pas sur le point d'arriver. « Pour quand est prévue la naissance du bébé ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Des bébés », lui répondit-il. « Ce sont des jumeaux. Normalement, c'est pour dans deux semaines mais bon, cela pourrait arriver n'importe quand. Les jumeaux naissent souvent en avance. »

« Cela te gênerait-il si j'étais là ? »

Harry secoua la tête, luttant pour repousser ses larmes. Il sentit les bras d'Hermione l'entourer et elle se blottit contre lui. « Non, je veux que tu sois là. J'ai peur. »

« Oh Harry, mon ange, tu as réussi à tuer Voldemort. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Hermione s'en voulait de devoir mentir à Ron mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle ne dirait à personne qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Et elle lui avait également promis qu'elle serait là pour l'aider lors de son accouchement. Elle fit donc ses bagages en disant simplement à Ron qu'elle s'absentait pour le travail et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle serait de retour. Mais elle était encore plus contrariée de ne pas pouvoir en parler à Draco et Severus. Elle ne les avait croisés que quelques fois depuis la cérémonie de remise des diplômes mais elle avait bien vu qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux et qu'ils allaient finir par se séparer. Ils avaient besoin de Harry. Mais une promesse était une promesse et Hermione ne trahirait jamais son ami, même si c'était pour son propre bien.

Quand elle arriva chez Harry, Poppy déambulait dans tous les sens, un air anxieux sur le visage. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en posant ses affaires.

L'infirmière la regarda avec surprise. « Oh non, non. Mais Harry dit qu'il sent que le moment approche. Les jumeaux bougent de plus en plus. Il est dans sa chambre si vous souhaitez le voir. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea silencieusement dans la direction indiquée. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Mais il ne dormait pas, sa respiration était erratique. « Tu veux bien t'allonger à côté de moi ? » lui demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

Sans formuler de réponse orale, elle enleva ses chaussures et vint s'installer à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, elle lui demanda : « Tu connais déjà le sexe des bébés ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Poppy m'a dit qu'elle pouvait le voir mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je voudrais que ce soit une surprise. Mais… bordel… j'ai peur Mione. Peut-être qu'un des bébés sera de Blaise. Après tout, ils ont deux pères différents ! »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Pour avoir des jumeaux ayant des pères différents, ils doivent être conçus dans un intervalle d'une heure et je sais que tu ne peux pas être à ce point une… » Elle s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase mais Harry la termina pour elle.

« Pute, je le sais ! Je sais que je me suis comporté comme une pute ok ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? » Son silence fut une réponse suffisamment convaincante. « Bon, ce n'est pas important. Je les aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. J'aimerais juste… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Son corps fut traversé par une intense vague de douleur et il se roula en boule en gémissant. « J'ai mal, bordel, j'ai mal. »

Poppy débarqua dans la chambre en entendant le jeune homme. Elle plaça une main apaisante sur son front. La douleur reflua quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se lever. « Il faut que tu te détendes Harry. Rien ne va se passer avant un bon moment. »

Douze heures plus tard, Harry était épuisé et totalement vidé de son énergie. Plongé dans une sorte de brouillard, il entendait au loin des voix de Poppy et de Jonathan, le médicomge. Ils parlaient d'une césarienne. Le jeune homme savait seulement qu'il voulait que cela finisse. Les bébés n'arrivaient pas et Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, lui caressant la main et murmurant à son oreille des paroles apaisantes. Mais cela n'aidait pas vraiment.

Il sentit soudain Poppy se pencher au-dessus de lui. « Harry, nous allons devoir pratiquer une césarienne. Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? » Il acquiesça et elle reprit. « Je vais te donner une potion d'accord ? Et quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera terminé. »

Harry murmura un oui inaudible avant d'avaler le liquide contenu dans la fiole qu'on lui avait présentée. Cela le plongea dans une profonde inconscience.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

« Severus », chuchota soudain Draco en relevant les yeux de son livre. La pluie frappait le toit du manoir, créant un fond sonore monotone. Draco avait senti quelque chose venait de se passer mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. « Tu sens Sev ? »

Le plus vieux leva également les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger. Effectivement, il sentait quelque chose de différent. Sans savoir exactement comment, il savait que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec Harry. Mais il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était. « Oui. Je le sens. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

Le blond acquiesça. « Je souhaiterais simplement que nous sachions où se trouve Harry. »

« Il reviendra un jour Dray. »

« On ne peut que l'espérer. »

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Harry mit deux jours à se réveiller de l'anesthésie. Il avait l'air d'un ange endormi. Hermione était terriblement inquiète mais Poppy lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il rattrapait simplement son sommeil en retard. La jeune femme regardait le berceau où dormaient les deux bébés. Il y avait une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs et un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier avait hérité des yeux d'Harry qu'il gardait grands ouverts comme pour découvrir le monde. Hermione était jalouse du fait que le jeune homme allait pouvoir élever ces deux merveilles mais elle était loin d'envier le fait qu'il allait devoir le faire seul.

« Mione… » appela soudain Harry d'une voix endormie.

Elle le regarda, rassurée, avant de venir près de lui et de lui prendre le bras. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Les jumeaux… ils vont bien ? » Hermione sourit avant d'aller chercher la petite fille pour l'installer dans les bras du jeune homme en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

Cet instant suffit à Harry pour se dire que ce qu'il avait enduré valait le coup. Le bébé le regarda, leurs regards émeraude s'accrochant. « Bonjour ma chérie », chuchota-t-il tandis- que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Quand il releva les yeux, Hermione lui amena également son fils.

« Comment vas-tu les appeler ? »

Les regardant avec un sourire bienveillant, Harry répondit sans hésiter. « Alexa Lily Draco Potter et Max James Severus Potter.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Harry ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la maison dans laquelle il avait passé ces mois si importants ; ces mois qui avaient été à la fois les pires et les meilleurs de sa vie. Les meilleurs car ils pouvait voir Draco et Severus en Alexa et Max. Il tenait d'ailleurs ces derniers contre lui d'une manière possessive.

Le jeune homme avait acheté un appartement à Londres. Il s'était dit que ce serait mieux s'il s'éloignait du monde magique pour quelques temps. En vivant entouré de moldus, il aurait moins de chances qu'on le reconnaisse. Dans quelques mois, il chercherait un travail mais pour l'instant il voulait rester avec ses enfants.

« Tu es prêt Harry ? »

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'ouvrirent brutalement au son de la voix de son amie. La maison était vide. Tous ses meubles avaient été expédiés vers son nouveau logement. Il était triste de partir mais heureux de ce nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

« Oui c'est bon Hermione. Je suis prêt. »

Elle lui sourit et lui prit Alexa. « Alors, allons-y. »

Avec un dernier regard, Harry ferma la porte et la verrouilla, quittant la maison en emmenant tous ses souvenirs.


	5. Partie V

Eh bien me direz-vous! Enfin la fin du suspens... Non,non vous ne rêvez pas....

Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez ce travail mais à une très généreuse personne qui m'a contactée pour me proposer de m'envoyer le chapitre qu'elle avait traduit. Son nom? HarPys.

Sa page: http:// www .fanfiction .net /u /1862353/

Je lui adresse un grand merci...et je ne saurais que trop vous inciter à faire de même...

et à vous je dis pardon de ne pas avoir terminé ce que j'avais commencé. je pourrais vous donner de bonnes raisons pour me justifier mais je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment et que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là.

N'oublions pas non plus de remercier l'auteur de l'histoire: Light Catastrophe

alors sans plus attendre....

et, Bonnes fêtes all!

* * *

Récemment, le vide de l'hôtel particulier avait pesé lourdement, tant sur les épaules de Severus que sur celles de Draco. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'était entré dans la maison. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – manquait, et tout deux savaient qui c'était.

Severus leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un venir du hall à son étude. Il eu à peine le temps de se tendre avant que Draco ne lui ai sauté dessus.

« Severus, Severus, Severus ! » Le blond poussait des cris aigus. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Harry ! Je sais ou il est ! »

Les yeux du stoïque professeur de potions s'allumèrent aux mots de Draco.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais, » il souri. « Je faisais des recherches sur l'internet moldu et je suis tombé sur un site Web pour une garderie. Et Harry, ou quelqu'un qui ressemble terriblement à Harry, était sur la page Web, mais il est dit que son nom est Marcus Peterson. Mais je sais que c'est lui Sev ! Il semble différent, mais ses yeux sont exactement les mêmes. Regarde, j'ai imprimé une copie pour toi ! »

Après plus de quatre ans, Severus pouvait à peine se permettre d'espérer. Lui et Draco avait renoncé, acceptant le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais que deux. Ça allait jusqu'à un certain point, mais ils n'étaient pas complet. Il leur manquait leur troisième côté pour faire leur triangle parfait. Severus pris la feuille de la main de Draco et la parcouru. C'était certainement Harry, le regardant d'une image immobile. Draco avait raison. Le seul moyen grâce auquel il pouvait dire que c'était Harry était que personne n'avait des yeux verts tout à fait comme les siens. Ses cheveux tombaient en bas de ses épaules maintenant et il n'avait plus de lunettes. Et la cicatrice pour laquelle il était si célèbre avait été effacé, ainsi on ne pouvait pas voir cela à la photographie.

« Tu vois ? » a dit Draco.

Severus inclina la tête. « Qu'allons-nous faire à son sujet ? »

« Nous allons transplaner tout de suite et récupérer notre Harry. » exposa le blond, prenant les mains de Severus dans les siennes.

« J'aime ton idée. »

Ils finirent pas transplaner au Chaudron Baveur et par prendre un taxi pour aller à l'adresse indiqué sur le site Web, considérant que c'était le meilleur moyen plutôt que de littéralement surgir de nulle part en plein milieu du Londres moldu, malgré leur impatience à l'idée de retrouver Harry. Quand le chauffeur de taxi stoppa devant un petit bâtiment très coloré, Severus et Draco s'arêttèrent un instant pour se serrer la main avant d'entrer dans la garderie. Ils essayaient tous les deux de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si ce Marcus s'avérait n'être justement que Marcus Peterson et non Harry Potter.

Une grande dame très polie les salua quelques secondes après qu'ils soient rentrés, regardant juste le plus petit et enervé des deux.

«Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? Vous n'avez pas d'enfants…»

«Non» Draco secoua sa tête. «Nous voudrions juste parler avc Marcus Peterson s'il est disponible.»

La femme souri. «Il est justement derrière en train de jouer avec les enfants. Juste derrière cette porte.»

Draco et Severus hochèrent la tête. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour se contenir et s'empêcher de courir. Quand ils le virent, ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Là, debout devant eux, était quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Harry, bien qu'il soit certainement différent. Une douzaine d'enfants couraient autour de lui en maillots de bain pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer un tuyau au dessus de sa tête, traempant les enfants. Son corps était trempé et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes et ce fut ainsi qu'ils le reconnurent.

Alors Harry les vit et le tuyau tomba mollement par terre.

Harry travaillait à la garderie depuis trois ans maintenant. Vraiment, il avait eu un sacré coup de chance et avait trouvé le travail parfait dont il avait besoin. Il était payé et pouvait être avec Alexa et Max toute la journée sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux. Son travail était un moyen pour lui de s'échapper. Même après quatre ans, il passait toujours un temps malsain à penser à Draco et Severus. Depuis cette nuit fatidique, il n'était jamais ressorti avec un autre homme. Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il devrait essayer de sortir à nouveau, tout mettre de côté, tout oublier. Hermione serait plus que disposer à s'occuper des jumeaux pour une nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimé à nouveau, bien qu'il frissonnait toujours à l'idée de sentir un corps contre le sien. Mais il les avait tout les deux aimés plus que qui que ce soit. De plus, il avait maintenant deux nouveaux amours dans sa vie. Et il était plus qu'heureux d'être avec eux pour toujours.

Etre un père célibataire n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Bien sûr, Hermione et Poppy lui donnait un coup de main de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps il était seul. Pendant la première année, il avait perdu asser de poids pour être encore plus maigre qu'avant sa grossesse. Si un des jumeaux se réveillait pendant la nuit, l'autre ne tardait pas à suivre. Parfois Harry passait des heures à essayer de les calmer. Mais chaque moment en avait valu le coup, rien que pour les voir grandir sous ses yeux, et il les aimait de tout son être. Lentement la peine dans son coeur s'était effacé pour faire place à une douleur plus sourde et latente.

Jusqu'au jour ou Draco et Severus s'était montré à la garderie, sortant de nulle part.

Il s'était gelé. Le tuyau était tombé et les enfants l'avaient regardé comme s'il avait gacher tout leur plaisir. Ils l'avaient trouvés. Il voulu fuir mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse partir sans qu'ils ne le rattrappent,

"Harry" Severus avait chuchoté juste asser fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

La lèvre d'Harry trembla un peu avant qu'il ne recouvre sa voix. "Rentrez à l'intérieur les enfants. Je suis sûr que Julia à votre gouter de prêt maintenant."

Les enfants, insouciants comme toujours, coururent à l'intérieur à la perspective de manger. Quand ils furent finalement seul dans la cour, Harry eut enfin la force de parler

"Que faites-vous ici bordel?"

"Papa" dit une petite voix, et une petite fille venue de l'intérieur entoura la jambe d'Harry de ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "bordel" ?"

Harry, horrifié leva les yeux vers Draco et Severus. Ils ne devaient pas savoir à propos de Max et Alexa.

"Ce n'est rien mon chou" chuchota-t-il, embrassant tendrement sa tête. "Retourne voir ton... Max, ok?"

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de sauter gracieusement en arrière pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

"Donc tu as un enfant" dit Draco avec dégout. Harry aquiesça silencieusement.

"Alors, es-tu tombé enceint ou la mère t'as quitté en découvrant quel salaud tu es?"

Draco ne pouvait empêcher ces mots cruels de sortir de sa bouche, et avant même de finir sa phrase, il les regrettait déjà. Mais la fille qu'il avait vu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ans. Cependant Harry avait parfaitement le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre - particulièrement après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Severus le regarda, sous le choc, plaçant calmement sa main sur l'épaule de Draco

"Ne fais pas ça Dray, c'était hors de propos et inutile puisque..." commença-t-il à dire avant de voir Harry tremblé de manière incontrolable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement familier avec la fillette, en plus de son évidente ressemblance avec Harry de par ses yeux. Il marcha vers Harry et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Le plus petit des deux hommes se raidi et tenta de lutter mais Severus était beaucoup plus fort et Harry n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à l'étreinte.

"Harry, Draco n'a pas voulu dire ça. Nous t'avons chercher pendant plus de cinq ans. Il est juste un peu tendu."

Harry se pencha légèrement en arrière, lui permettant ainsi de regarder Severus dans les yeux.

"Vraiment?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela n'était pas sensé s'être passé comme ça. Il avait supposé qu'ils l'avaient oublié depuis longtemps, relegué au grenier des vieilles histoires.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas mariés?"

Severus lui prit la main gauche et souri d'un sourire sincère - chsoe que seuls de rares élus avait eu la joie d'observer.

"Non. Nous t'avons attendu tout ce temps."

Finalement, Harry ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'écroula complètement, en pleurs. Severus le teint contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans se soucier du fait qu'Harry mouillait sa chemise de ses larmes. Peu après, Draco enlaçait Harry de l'autre côté. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Le passé oublier pendant qu'Harry pleurait pour des raisons que Draco et Severus ne pouvaient même pas commencer à comprendre.

"Harry" chuchota Draco après quelques temps, "Harry, quelle âge a-t-elle? Ta petite fille?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang avant de répondre d'une voix chancelante.

"Elle a eu quatre ans le mois dernier"

Severus et Draco firent rapidement le calcul dans leurs têtes et se regardèrent fixement en réalisant à quelle date elle avait été conçu et qui lui avait certainement donné naissance.

"Elle est de Blaise ou..."

"Non," dit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Vous ne comprenez pas: il y en a deux. Des jumeaux. Chacun d'un père différent."

Il y eu un long silence pendant qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'impliquait les mots d'Harry. Harry avait des jumeaux. Il avait passé 9 mois de grossesse seul, sans les deux autres pères pour l'aider. Et il avait gardé ces jumeaux loin de leurs pères pendant quatre ans.

"Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça?" chuchota Draco.

"Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là," commença Harry en fermant les yeux "n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Du moins, pas de cette manière. Si je ne vous avais pas autant voulu tout les deux, ça aurait été un viol. Vous étiez saoul. Je devais partir. Et ensuite, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceint et je ne pouvais pas exactement revenir vous voir. Vous étiez tous les deux si heureux avant que je ne me soit montré sur votre seuil ce soir-là. Je ne pouvais pas vous imposer ou exiger que vous vous occupiez de moi et de deux bébés dont vous n'aviez pas besoin."

"Oui, et comment diable pouvais-tu le savoir" exposa Severus, furieux contre Harry.

"Juste parce qu'on ne les attendait pas ne veux pas dire qu'on ne les aurait pas aimés. Et tu as raison, Draco et moi étions heureux avant que tu n'arrives, mais nous n'étions pas _complets_. Sais-tu quelle est la plus parfaite des figures géométriques Harry? C'est le triangle. Et les triangles ont trois côtés et 180 degrés parfaits. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi Harry: tu nous complète. Tu fais de nous un triangle parfait."

"Je suis désolé" murmura Harry, frottant son visage contre la chemise de Severus. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux. J'ai essayé d'être un bon père. J'ai essayé si fort..."

"Shhh," dit Draco, d'une manière apaisante "Je suis sûr que tu as été le meilleur père dont on puisse rêver."

"Pouvons-nous les voir Harry?" demanda Severus."Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas d'une relation avec nous deux, mais je pense que nous avons le droit de rencontrer les enfants que nous avons contribuer à créer."

Harry accepta et les mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'un air hébété. Tous les enfants étaient assis à de petites tables, sur de petites chaises. Il fit signe à la fillette qu'ils avaient vu auparavant et à un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui faisaient penser à une version plus jeune et plus mignonne de Severus. Ils foncèrent tous les deux dans ses bras ouverts. Tant Severus que Draco pouvait presque voir émaner l'amour des jumeaux pour leur père. Une image vaut mille mots, mais même mille essais de mots n'auraient pu décrire comment ils se sentirent en voyant leurs enfants embrasser leur presque-amant.

"Alexa, Max, il y a deux personnes que je voudrais vous présenter." Il saisit leur minuscules mains dans les siennes avant de se diriger vers une salle de jeux plus petite en faisant signe à Draco et Severus de les suivre.

S'agenouillant devant eux, Harry leur dit

"Vous savez que tous les enfants que vous connaissez ont une maman et un papa?" Ils hochèrent leurs têtes avec enthousiasme.

"Et bien, techniquement, je suis votre maman et vous avez deux papas." Il se retourna pour regarder Draco et Severus et les jumeaux suivirent son regard.

"Vraiment papa?" demanda Max d'une petite voix effrayée.

"Viens Maxy" dit Alexa en saisissant la main de son frère et en le traînant vers les deux étrangers.

"Z'êtes vaiment nos papas?" demanda-t-il.

Severus aquiesça en souriant et le souleva dans ses bras.

"Je suppose que oui. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Max James Severus Potter" dit-il avec fierté.

Harry s'assit à même le plancher pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec des yeux plein de larmes. Il se sentit horrible d'avoir séparer ses enfants de leurs pères et d'avoir éloigné Severus et Draco à cause d'un malentendu stupide. Il put voir un million d'expressions passées sur le visage de Draco en une seconde quand il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois, celles-ci allant du regret à la joie absolue. Il se demanda brièvement s'ils auraient fait de meilleurs parents que lui mais écarta rapidement cette pensée. Hermione disait toujours qu'il faisait un meilleur parent qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

"Voudriez-vous venir dîner à la maison ce soir?" demanda-t-il inconscient de ce qu'il disait avant de finir sa phrase. Alexa et Max poussèrent des cris de joie et ainsi fut-il.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il ne fut pas surpris de se faire sauter dessus par le fidèle Moïse, mais plus par le fait de voir Hermione.

"Oh Harry, je me demandais si tu voulais que je prenne les jumeaux..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle remarqua qui portait les-dits jumeaux dans le petit appartement.

"Oh, Severus, Draco, je n'imaginais pas vous voir ici" dit-elle maladroitement.

"Hermione?" demanda Draco en mettant Max par terre et en l'observant disparaître quelque part avec Alexa

"Tu savais?"

La jeune femme rougi mais Harry se plaça entre eux avant qu'ils ne puissent même commencer à se disputer.

"J'ai demandé à Hermione de ne rien vous dire. Ne soyez pas en colère contre elle, soyez-le contre moi."

Mais ni Severus ni Draco ne pouvait se mettre réellement en colère contre Harry, particulièrement quand il les regardaient avec ses énormes et magnifiques yeux verts plein d'attente. Comme personne ne disait rien, Harry soupira et demanda à Hermione

"Veux-tu rester à dîner toi aussi?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"En réalité, je suis juste venu voir si tu avais besoin d'une pause avec les jumeaux. Je vais chez mes parents ce soir et tu sais combien ils aiment Alexa et Max. Mais maintenant..."

"Ce serait vraiment gentil Hermione" dit Severus en enlaçant Harry par derrière. "Nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à les connaître plus tard, mais là, nous avons besoin mettre certaines choses au clair avec Harry."

Draco voulu protester qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses enfants maintenant mais il fut réduit au silence par un regard noir de Severus et il se rendit compte que s'il n'arrangeait pas les choses avec Harry tout de suite, il pourrait ne jamais les voir du tout.

Harry rougit violement mais dit à Hermione "Je pense qu'ils sont dans leur chambre."

Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la pièce, ce fut un coeur de protestations qu'ils entendirent avant que le silence ne face place pendant que les jumeaux l'écoutaient. Alors il y eu de doux rires avant qu'un bruit sonore, comme un coup sec ne se fassent entendre alors qu'ils transplanaientt. Harry bougeait ses pieds nerveusement.

"Bien, je suppose que je vais aller faire le dîner maintenant. Mettez-vous à l'aise en attendant."

Après avoir dit cela il se dégagea de la poigne de Severus et couru jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Depuis qu'il avait emménager à Londres il n'avait presque jamais utilisé la magie, considérant que s'il devait vivre parmis les moldus, il pouvait parfaitement agir comme en étant un. Il se mit donc au travail, cuisinant ce qu'il trouvait, et qui n'était pas beaucoup. Quelques instants plus tard il les sentis entrer dans la cuisine.

"Tu sais qu'il y a une façon beaucoup plus rapide de faire ça" dit Draco, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il donna un petit coup à sa baguette magique et une pincée de sel tomba dans la casserole.

"Ne fais pas ça Draco" chuchota Harry en fermant les yeux. "S'il te plaît"

"Tu n'es pas un moldu, alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à cuisiner de cette manière?" demanda Severus. "Tu es propablement le socier le plus puissant du monde. Tu as vaincu Voldemort à seulement seize ans."

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry s'énerva

"Vous ne savez absolument rien à propos de moi" hurla-t-il en se retournant vers eux, ses yeux brulants de rage. "Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensez que je suis. Vous ne me connaissiez pas alors et vous ne me connaissez toujours pas!"

Draco saisi ses bras et tenta d'amener contre lui l'homme en train de se débattre, pour le calmer.

"Tu as raison, nous ne te connaissons pas, mais nous le voulons Harry. Nous avons passé cinq ans à vouloir te connaître. Tu te souviens de cette nuit ou tu t'es enfui en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige? Nous t'aimions déjà."

C'était la première fois pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux que le mot en A était pronnoncer depuis cette nuit ensemble ou deux d'entre eux avaient été ivres.

"Laisse-nous t'aimer s'il te plaît."

**(DEBUT LEMON)**

Comme si c'était le moment qu'il attendait, Severus s'approcha et entreprit de grignoter le cou d'Harry, y laissant un beau suçon. Ils le poussèrent contre le comptoir et commencèrent à dévaster son corps. Pendant qu'une main soulevait sa chemise, une autre se dirigeait sous son pantalon et touchait une partie de lui que personne d'autre à part lui n'avait touché depuis si longtemps.

"S'il vous plaît" pria-t-il

"Ou est ta chambre" demanda Severus.

"Au bout du couloir" haleta Harry.

Le plus vieux des trois sorciers souleva Harry pour le mettre sur son épaule, ignorant ses protestations. Draco ouvrit la porte, révélant une chambre spacieuse et un énorme lit. Severus le déposa sur le lit comme s'il était un objet précieux et fragile qu'il risquait de casser à tout moment.

"Par l'enfer Sev, je ne suis pas en verre" chuchota-t-il, utilisant le surnom qu'il avait toujours entendu Draco utiliser. Les deux autres hommes sourirent d'une oreille à l'autre.

Draco épingla Harry sur le lit, embrassant passionément ses lèvres pleines, pendant que Severus travaillait à débarasser les maigres jambes d'Harry de ses jeans et boxer.

"Ça alors, tu es si maigre" chuchota Severus, tout en embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry, si près de l'endroit qui avait _besoin_ d'être touché.

"Essayez d'élever deux enfants puis revenez me dire que votre alimentation est la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit" dit Harry quand Draco le laissa enfin un peu respirer.

Severus rit sous cape et déposa un léger baiser au bout du désir d'Harry, faisant gémir le jeune homme, avant que Draco ne revendique sa bouche à nouveau. Harry tenta de récupérer ses lèvres mais Severus le recoucha

"Patience Ry. La patience est une vertue."

"Harry a son propre surnom maintenant" dit Draco en souriant à Harry et en le regardant comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux de tout l'univers.

"Ry, j'aime bien"

Harry gémit.

"Asser parler, plus d'action!" grogna-t-il.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais un amant aussi exigeant amour" dit Severus tout en soufflant sur l'erection d'Harry.

"Bien, je ne l'était pas jusqu'à présent."

Severus et Draco s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder puis se retourner vers Harry.

"Tu n'as plus… fais l'amour avec quelqu'un… d'autre depuis cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Draco lentement.

"Non" répondit Harry, stupéfié qu'ils aient même demandé. "Il n'y a jamais eu que vous et Blaise. Et je n'ai jamais été exigeant avec Blaise parce que c'était seulement pour le sexe. Et avec vous…"

"Tais-toi" roucoula Draco, plaçant un de ses long doigt fin sur les lèvres roses d'Harry. "Cela n'a pas d'importance. Concentres-toi juste sur maintenant, d'accord?"

Harry aquisça et ferma les yeux, permettant ainsi à Severus de le prendre complètement au dépourvu quand il plongea pour prendre l'érection d'Harry dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme gémi fortement puis rougit ensuite férocement. Tandis que Severus travaillait su Sud du corps d'Harry, Draco embrassait et suçait le cou d'Harry, y laissant une traînée de marques rouges, revendiquant Harry comme leurs.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir était perdu au milieu de tant de sensations. Il était extrêmement chanceux, pensa-t-il, d'avoir deux personnes qui l'aimait à ce point. Severus savait definitivement ce qu'il faisait. Il utilisait sa langue d'une façon qu'Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'une langue puisse être utilisé. Quand l'homme inséra l'un de ses doigts en lui, il hurla de plaisir. Mais Severus s'arrêta et recula pendant que Draco enlevait la chemise d'Harry, faisant qu'Harry soit légèrement ennuyé.

"Regarde Sev" chuchota le blond. Fermant les yeux, Harry les sentit parcourir de leur doigts la longue cicatrice sur son abdomen

"D'ou ça vient Harry?"

"Césarienne" répondit tranquillement Harry "Après douze heures, ils ont décidé que j'avais besoin d'une césarienne parce que les jumeaux ne venaient pas."

"Oh" s'exclama Draco, enlaçant Harry par le cou et le tirant près de lui "Nous aurions dû être là. Nous aurions dû être là…"

Severus les tira tous les deux vers lui, serrant leurs jeunes corps contre le sien, plus vieux, plus fort. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, personne ne parlant, content du paisible silence. Puis Severus demanda

"Ry, est-ce que tu es prêt à nous laisser te prendre? Nous n'allons pas trop vite?"

Harry y pensa longtemps, effrayé et pourtant excité. Finalement, il agréa.

"Oui"

Severus reagarda Draco qui inclina la tête en un accord silencieux. Le sorcier aîné étendit les jambes d'Harry et était sur le point d'entrer en lui quand Harry l'interrompit.

"Jette un sort de contraception. J'ai appris il y a quelques années que quand des sorciers font l'amour sans jeter ce sort, il y a 90% de chance pour que le dominé tombe enceint."

"Tu ne veux plus d'enfants de nous?" demanda Draco, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Vous ne connaissez même pas ceux que vous avez déjà"

Severus secoua la tête avec amusement et lança le sort dans un souffle en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

"Allons-y" chuchota-t-il et glissant dans l'entrée d'Harry. Le plus petit siffla sous la douleur. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour.

"Ça va" s'inquiéta Draco. "On peut arrêter…"

"Non" dit doucement Harry "Juste… donnez-moi un moment"

Il s'arrêtèrent complètement un moment avant qu'il ne hoche la tête pour indiquer à Severus de continuer.

Draco sauta sur l'occasion pour réclamer la bouche d'Harry comme sienne, faisant tout pour qu'Harry se sente aussi bien que possible. Finalement, Severus trouva le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie d'Harry, le faisant crier pour plus. Encore et encore, Severus entrait en lui et touchait ce point si spécial pendant que Draco touchait et carressait chaque partie disponible de ce petit corps. Il était complètement perdu dans ce doux paradis.

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu atteindre les cimes, Draco glissa en lui et le prit lentement, gentiment, amoureusement.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait été pris plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, complètement halluciné par leur endurance.

Harry s'effondra entre ses deux amants. Severus réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à séparer leurs corps avant de passer ses bras autour d'Harry et de se coucher sur le grand lit. Draco se serra contre Harry de l'autre côté et ils plongèrent tous dans un sommeil réparateur, épuisé.

**(END LEMON)**

Quand Harry commença à remuer, se réveillant doucement, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et il était seul. Mais les draps encore chauds lui disaient que Draco et Severus ne devaient s'être levés que peu de temps auparavant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un rire venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Quand il essaya de se lever, son corps protesta avec vigueur, une douleur vive se faisant sentir de son derrière. Cependant il réussit à se lever et à boiter jusqu'à sa commode pour y prendre un boxer et un pantalon de jogging. Du coin de l'oeil il vit une grande tâche de sang sur le lit ou il était encore quelques instants auparavant. Il ri, de toute façon il n'était pas surpris.

Passant la porte et suivant les rires il arriva au salon ou il trouva Severus et Draco assis en cercle avec Alexa et Max, jouant tous ensemble. Les jumeaux amusaient évidemment les deux autres parce que leurs rires ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Harry recula et observa pendant un long moment ses enfants et ses amours faire connaissance les uns avec les autres. Bien qu'Alexa soit clairement la fille de Draco et Max le fils de Severus, aucun d'eux ne faisait montre de préférence. Pour eux, ils étaient tout simplement leurs enfants à tous.

Alors Severus leva les yeux et croisa le regard fixe d'Harry. Les yeux de Draco suivirent et les deux hommes sourirent. "Bonjour soleil de ma vie" dit Draco en se levant pour sautiller jusqu'à Harry et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Dray" avisa Harry "Pas devant les jumeaux".

"Papa?" demanda Max en aparaissant de nulle part entre les deux hommes. "Qu'est-ce vous fais?"

"Oh, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt" interrompit Severus tout en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et mordillant son cou.

"Pas trop tôt j'espère" rit Harry, se sentant complètement en phase avec le monde, heureux comme jamais.

"Etrange" statua Alexa en les regardant suspicieusement. Ils étaient vraiment trop intelligent pour leur âge. Harry espérait juste qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas trop, trop tôt.

Ils rirent tous. Ils étaient finalement complet. Leur triangle parfait. Plus deux.

_**Epilogue**_

C'était par une chaude journée d'automne, juste quand les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles. C'était la première apparition publique d'Harry dans le monde de la magie depuis qu'il avait fui, cinq ans auparavant. Ils avaient essayé de garder leur vie privée priver mais, bien sûr, Harry étant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Draco le dernier héritier des Malfoy et Severus un supposé invivable professeur de potions, et deux jumeaux de quatre ans en plus, rien n'était rester priver très longtemps. Harry retrouva toutes les personnes qu'il avait cotoyés à l'école, Blaise inclu, qui était lui-même très heureux avec son petit-ami actuel. Ron vint bien sur avec Hermione, et bien qu'il est été fâché de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, il oublia très vite toute sa colère dès qu'Alexa et Max s'attachèrent à lui.

Le mariage était tout ce dont Harry avait toujours rêvé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé de toute sa vie.

Harry et les jumeaux déménagèrent au Manoir Snape. Harry detestait le fait de devoir quitter son appartement mais il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais confortablement installés, surtout si leur famille devait s'agrandir… Cependant, il continua à travailler à la garderie pendant que Draco et Severus travaillait eux aussi pendant la journée.

Alexa et Max aimaient Severus et Draco autant qu'ils aimaient Harry, mais Harry ne pouvait même pas se sentir jaloux. Ils formaient une famille maintenant, et dans une famille tout les membres s'aiment aussi fort les uns que les autres.

Une nuit ou tout était enneigé, Harry arriva pour remarquer leur maison entièrement décorer pour Noël. Les jumeaux sautaient partout, décorant la maison de façon étrange. Même Moïse eut droit à des cornes de rennes.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda-t-il en plaisantant, attrapant Max dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le nez.

"Papa Sev et Daddy Dray ont dit qu'on pouvait décorer!" cria-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et lui faisant un gros calin.

Harry rit puis reposa son fils sur le sol, le regardant partir en courant. Il marcha dans la pièce familiale, ses yeux s'élargissant en remarquant l'énorme sapin scintillant sous les lumières et les décorations et avec une magnifique étoile perchée à son sommet. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un respirer dans son cou et se retourna pour voir Draco et Severus qui le menèrent jusqu'au canapé, ce même canapé sur lequel ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, remarqu'a-t-il en regardant les lumières. De là ou il était, il pouvait entendre Alexa et Max courir à l'étage. Harry soupira, satisafait et se pencha en arrière, recherchant le contact avec ses amants.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire" dit-il lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Ry?" demanda Severus, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. "J'ai été voir Poppy aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi" demanda Draco inquiet lui aussi.

"Et bien, j'ai beaucoup vomi dernièrement."

"Et?"

Il fit une pause, reprenant son courage pour leur dire. "Je suis enceint. De jumeaux encore une fois. C'est ce qui arrive quand un être magique a deux amants" les taquina-t-il.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Severus ne prenne la parole "Mais nous avons pourtant fait attention"

"Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit dans la salle de bain ou vous n'avez pas pu vous contrôler?" railla Harry

Ses deux amants rirent sous cape avant de l'emprisonner dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

"Oh Ry, c'est génial" dit Draco, enthousiaste. "Je voulais déjà te demander si tu aimerais agrandir notre famille, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment."

"Et bien, je suppose que tu n'auras pas à le faire" grimaça Harry.

Un moment plus tard, les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans la pièce et sautèrent sur leurs parents.

"Booo" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Oh non, Harry n'aurait échangé aucun d'entre eux même si on lui avait offert le monde.

"Je vous aime."

Ce fut alors un choeur de "Je vous aime aussi" avant que Severus ne se penche vers Harry et ne revendique ses lèvres pour lui. Et Alexa et Max crièrent simultanément "Bah!" avant de partir de nouveau en courant.

"J'adore juste ces enfants" réprimanda Severus.

"Ouais" agréa Draco "Basiquement, nous en avons déjà trois à la maison."

Silence. Puis, "HEY!" et boudant, Harry gagna deux petits sourires satisfaits et il sut qu'il était parti pour une nuit très longue, mais remplie de plaisir. Mais par l'enfer, qui était-il pour se plaindre?

**FIN**


End file.
